<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reclaim (Haikyuu Kingdoms!AU) by fishy_bowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364407">Reclaim (Haikyuu Kingdoms!AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_bowl/pseuds/fishy_bowl'>fishy_bowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fantasy, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kingdoms!AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_bowl/pseuds/fishy_bowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kageyama is overthrown by King Oikawa of Aoba Johsai. As he wanders around in exile, he meets an orange haired boy who introduces him to his group that are unhappy with the new king. With their help, Kageyama sets out to gain allies and reclaim his throne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko &amp; Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama stood up from his tall golden throne, his crown glistening in the morning light and a look of unease glowing in his eyes. Oikawa's fox-like smile made him wary; nothing good ever comes out from that insidious look. </p><p>"What do you want?" he asked, staring down at the pretty king below. </p><p>"Your throne."</p><p>The young king blinked at this request. Was he insane? "That's ridiculous. You already have a kingdom. You don't need this one."</p><p>"Oh, but I do. Your warm water ports are quite nice, and you have a sustainable amount of land as well," Oikawa purred, approaching Kageyama. "Do you think you can stop me?"</p><p>"Let's think about this rationally," Kageyama replied, standing his ground. "We can make a peace offer or a trade offer. But I will never allow you to take my kingdom."</p><p>The foxy king lifted Kageyama's chin to meet his devilish eyes. "If you don't step down from the throne, I'll declare war. The Kitagawa Kingdom will merge with mine."</p><p>"The people won't like that."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure they will. You're too innovative to be a king! Everyone wants to progress at a slow and steady pace, but your ideas are too advanced for them to keep up with! No one wants a fast king that's too far ahead of his subjects."</p><p>Kageyama's hands curled into fists, hating that he was right. His adviser always told him that the technology wasn't made for any of his ideas. The inventions were brilliant, but they were impossible to assemble and use. </p><p>"I can slow down. Now get out."</p><p>"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to connect with your subjects." He then snapped his fingers, the sound echoing through the tall room. "Iwa-chan, you know what to do."</p><p>The knight drew his sword and lunged at Kageyama, who stumbled back to clumsily grab his sword from the side of the throne and blocked his attack. </p><p>"If you don't step down, we'll declare war on your kingdom," he exclaimed as Iwa-chan put more pressure onto the king. "If you do, we'll protect this kingdom with our lives."</p><p>"Call your knight off!" Kageyama demanded. Iwa-chan glanced over at his ruler, who signaled him to back off. The knight locked eyes with Kageyama's as he stepped behind Oikawa. </p><p>"So? Have you made your choice?" he asked. Kageyama grit his teeth and threw down his weapon. It clattered onto the marble floor, cracking ever so slightly. </p><p>"Do not hurt my subjects in any way."</p><p>"You step down?"</p><p>"Yes. Now get out of my sight." Oikawa smiled at his declaration and pushed him out of the way, sauntering up to the throne and sitting down on it. </p><p>"You shouldn't say that to your new king," he said in his booming, sultry voice. The knight stood beside his king, glaring at Kageyama. </p><p>Oikawa picked up his sword and pointed it at the old king's throat. "For my first order, I demand that you leave the inner kingdom and to the outer kingdom. If you're found here in the inner kingdom again, you will be executed."</p><p>A lump rose in the boy's throat. Was this a really good idea? He knew that the Kitagawa kingdom is no match for the Aoba Johsai kingdom- his kingdom was also smaller than many other kingdoms. </p><p>"That is all. Leave, and stay out of this palace for as long as you live," he said, twirling the sword around. Kageyama took a deep breath and spun around on his heels, taking off his billowing red cloak and throwing the crown off his head. King Kageyama was no more. </p><p>He walked down the halls that he has known for his entire life. His frowning portrait stared down at him, making him feel small and insignificant. He turned away from the painting and kept walking until he left his home. </p><p>Through the palace and inner kingdom gates, escorted by two guards who closed them slowly, as if they felt like they needed to give him one last look of his old life. He turned around, scuffing his feet on the dusty ground and watched it dance in the morning heat. </p><p>Homeless, jobless, and penniless. He knew that Oikawa had his greedy eye on his kingdom, but he never expected him to take his throne. Tears silently streaked his face, staining the ground on impact. He wiped them away and stared up at the sky.</p><p>"Why did I ignore all of this?" he muttered to himself, trying to control his erratic breath."Why did I lose?"</p><p>He remembered when Oikawa used to come over and tutor him when he was a prince and he was a new king. He was always escorted by the knight by his side, who stood in the corner the entire time and spoke up when Oikawa was bullying the poor prince. The time when Kageyama and Oikawa were friends. </p><p>Now his only friend was gone. Everyone else deserted him, leaving him to his own thoughts as he wandered the outer city and took in his old handiwork. Small one story houses lined the streets on both sides, some having stone steps leading up to them. The straw-like roof looked weak, but he knew that the inside was well protected. </p><p>The sun peaked, reaching its afternoon state. He felt weak and dehydrated as he stumbled along. Was anyone around this ghost town?</p><p>He felt something bump into his chest, startling him. A small, orange haired boy stared up at him with large brown eyes. He stepped back from the boy with a glare. "Watch where you're going!"</p><p>"You should keep your eyes open!" the boy immediately retorted. Kageyama bit his lip to keep things from escalating. The boy also calmed himself and straightened his posture. "So who are you?"</p><p>"I'm..." he started. He couldn't tell this shrimp that he was the recently overthrown king. "Just call me Kageyama."</p><p>"Like King Kageyama?" he asked, face lighting up. The boy in question nodded in response. </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Hinata! Nice to meet you!" he replied with a proud expression. "You look a little worse for the wear. Do you need some help?" </p><p>Should he trust this guy? He had a dark blue bandanna wrapped tightly around his head and a dusty orange tunic with a brown belt securing it in place. His black pants were tucked into his faded knee-high boots. He sucked in and nodded. "That'd be nice."</p><p>Hinata playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You don't need to be so formal. I'm a peasant, my lord."</p><p>"Don't call me 'my lord.' I'm not royalty," he replied as he followed the bounding boy. "Where are you taking me?"</p><p>"To my group, of course!"</p><p>"You make it sound like it's obvious, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Kageyama knew that there were rebel groups and gangs that wanted to overthrow him, but he never bothered to take action. He could handle them.</p><p>"I'm taking you to the Karasuno group!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Karasuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata opened a decaying wooden door with a large grin. Kageyama ducked as he entered the small room. </p><p>A group of at least five looked up at him with a dumbfound expression. They were crouched around a circular table that was in the same condition as the door and seemed to have been playing a game of cards. </p><p>"Who's this?" the tall blonde asked, adjusting his black glasses. He didn't seem to be affected by a stranger walking into their game. </p><p>"Is he safe?" the gray haired one asked with worry. The taller male with short black hair placed a hand on the concerned boy's shoulder.</p><p>"Suga, it's alright. We can trust Hinata's intuition," he said in a placid tone. Suga seemed to calm down. </p><p>"Thank you, Dai-chan." He kissed him softly on the cheek. Well, are you going to introduce yourself?"</p><p>Kageyama looked around at the expecting eyes glued onto his figure. He was never good with socializing, unlike Oikawa. "I'm Kageyama. Nice to meet you." </p><p>Everyone fell silent. Finally, the blonde spoke up. "You look like a horrible rip-off of the king."</p><p>'The previous king, you mean,' he thought. </p><p>"Don't be so rude," Suga snapped. The blonde scoffed as he turned his head away. "So sorry about Tsukishima. Anyways, I'm Sugawara, but just call me Suga." He pointed at the boy next to him. "This is Daichi. We're getting married next year."</p><p>Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga's waist with a proud smile. "Pleasure to meet you. Make yourself at home."</p><p>"Aren't you being a bit too lenient?" one with flat black hair asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, if you say so, Daichi. I'm Ennoshita. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Kageyama nodded in the boy's direction before making eye contact with the bald guy. He glared and crossed his arms. "Tanaka."</p><p>"You're trying to be intimidating, but it's not working in the slightest," Ennoshita commented with a chuckle. Said male blushed and averted his eyes from him as everyone laughed. </p><p>"Hey, where's Yamaguchi?" Hinata piped up. </p><p>"He's working at the bookstore," Tsukishima immediately replied. Hinata made a silent "o" with his mouth before turning to Kageyama. </p><p>"He doesn't like to admit it all that often, but he likes Yamaguchi." The blonde threw a card at Hinata's face, who immediately ducked out of the projectile's way. "He's pretty defensive."</p><p>"I've noticed."</p><p>"So why did you bring him, Hinata?" Suga asked, leaning against his boyfriend. The orange-haired boy smiled.</p><p>"He feels like someone important, that's all. I'm going with my gut!" he replied with a large grin. Kageyama's face flushed. What was with this kid's intuition?</p><p>"Th-thunks. Thanks," he mumbled, looking down at the ground. </p><p>"You're trusting him?" Tsukishima scoffed, a look of disbelief on his face. Hinata threw his arm in front of the ex-king. </p><p>"Yes! Plus, he also seemed lost and fatigued. Cut him some slack, will ya?" </p><p>"Okay, break it up," Suga demanded. "Welcome to our hideout! We're called "Karasuno," and we're a gang of aspiring fighters. Please, stay as long as you'd like."</p><p>'A gang of fighters?' Kageyama's eyes lit up with excitement. He remembered his training and how much he loved it. His very first sword was from his mother, who let him play outside with it for hours on end.</p><p>"You look constipated," Hinata commented. Kageyama slapped the back of the boy's head. </p><p>"So, what's your story?" Daichi asked, separating the two with a menacing smile. </p><p>The former king seized up. He hadn't thought of backstory! He bit his lip and wracked his brain for an answer. "I work... well I live with my mother and father... I help them with the family business which is..." everyone raised a skeptic eyebrow at his holey story. He cleared his throat, imaging that he was giving a speech to his people. </p><p>"I live with my mother and father in a single-story house in the inner city. I humbly help out with the family business everyday, and take weekends off to practice sword techniques with my friends. Each day was calming and relaxing for me, and I enjoyed life. Then I decided to venture to the outer city, and got lost. That's when Hinata found me wandering around."</p><p>Kageyama felt sweat drip down his neck. His family was killed in a fire by angry rioters years ago, causing him to flee the kingdom. He returned and overthrew the tyrant that had ruled. He made up his sword techniques and had no formal training. He had no friends, and everyday was a trial for him. This was the most relaxing days of his life. </p><p>Sugawara looked like he was about to burst into tears as he tackled the lying boy into a hug. "We have to get you home!" Kageyama patted him on the back, trying to inhale. </p><p>"You're suffocating him, dear," Suga's fiancee said. Kageyama saw the plain gold ring glisten in the surrounding light.</p><p>The door slammed open, and a scrawny, panting boy with a flyaway strand of hair looked up. "Sorry I'm late!"</p><p>"What kept you this time?" the blonde asked, pushing his glasses up with a teasing glance. "Another one of the bookshelves toppling on you!"</p><p>"That- that was no laughing matter! It really hurt!" he whined, marching up to the snarky boy. He took off his white gloves and shoved them into the large pocket of his baggy pants before looking up. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm... I'm Kageyama. May I ask who you might be?"</p><p>"Don't mind his formal language," Hinata chimed in. "It's built into his small brain."</p><p>"You barely know me!" he retorted, sending a right hook punch to Hinata's face. He dodged it easily with a grin. </p><p>"I'm Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you, I guess." Kageyama looked up from his small fight to take in the boy's features. He was scrawny and had puppy-like eyes. His clothes were too big for him, and he had a green sash wrapped around his waist to keep his pants from falling down. A brown leather bag was strapped across his body, showing his skinny body.</p><p>"You like him?" Hinata whispered, causing Kageyama to jump. "Well, Tsukishima and him are dating. Believe it or not, Snarkyshima can get pretty possessive."</p><p>"He doesn't seem like the type. And I'm not into him!"</p><p>"You'd be surprised. It leaks," he replied, playfully poking Kageyama on the cheek.</p><p>"Hang on... you said your name was Kageyama?" Yamaguchi interrupted, holding a hand out. "Like the king? One of the best warriors?"</p><p>"Yes, like the best warrior king," he repeated with a nod. Yamaguchi shuffled through his strapped bag and pulled out a small, cut-out drawing from a book and held it up next to Kageyama's face. Tsukishima leaned over, and his eyes widened. </p><p>"You're the king?"</p><p>"No! I'm just a look-alike, that's all," Kageyama lied, his defensive tone causing the meek boy to cower behind the tall blonde.</p><p>Everyone jumped when the door opened with a loud bang. A tall man with an exasperated expression had his hands on his knees as caught his breath. "The king!" he gasped. "The king has been overthrown!"</p><p>All of Karasuno looked at Kageyama, who sighed. "Indeed. I have been... overthrown."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're... you're the king?" Hinata shouted. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Wasn't it obvious? I mean, he looks the same! How dense can you get?" </p><p>"Shut up, four-eyes!" Hinata yelled as Yamaguchi snickered into his hand. </p><p>"So... who are you?" Kageyama asked, turning to the tall man with long hair. He hoped that this would change the subject.</p><p>"I'm... uh..."</p><p>"He's Asahi. Don't mind him, he's a bit shy," a small boy called, appearing from this "Asahi" with a confident smile. "I'm Nishinoya! Just call me "Noya" for short!"</p><p>"That's not the only thing that's short," Tsukishima mumbled. Hinata stomped on his foot. </p><p>"It's nice meeting you all. I guess the news has already spread like wildfire," Kageyama said, staring at the ground. His hands clenched into fists as he bottled his emotions.</p><p>"It's international by now," Noya said. "Sorry 'bout all of this, man."</p><p>"It's fine. You probably like him better," the former king mumbled. Everyone exchanged glances. </p><p>"Actually, we don't have the... best opinion on him," Ennoshita said, twiddling his fingers. </p><p>'What does he mean?' Kageyama thought. 'He seems more in control than me.'</p><p>"Oikawa is nice on the outside, but he's a demon when it comes to any rebel gangs or groups. His kingdom is so perfect and pristine that it makes you question how it's so nice. He squashes anyone that tries to rebel against him, and spreads propaganda like spreading butter on bread," Suga explained. </p><p>"Basically, he uses fear and lies to control his population. He's always looking for ways to expand his empire, and picks off small kingdoms like these. He'll purge the outer city and monopolize the Inner City, Daichi added.</p><p>"And that's what I want to stop," Kageyama declared. "I will take back the throne and make this kingdom better than before!"</p><p>Everyone cheered except for Tsukishima, who realized a small flaw in his plan. "With what army? You can't do it by yourself."</p><p>Kageyama's face flushed. He's always done things alone because people couldn't keep up with his innovative mind. "Well, I was... I was hoping that you could help me."</p><p>The group fell silent. </p><p>"I say we help him. Look at that pitiful face!" Tanaka said, pointed at Kageyama. "He needs support from all of us!"</p><p>Ennoshita nodded. "For once, I agree with Tanaka. The new king will be terrible."</p><p>"Yeah! I third that decision!" Noya exclaimed, jumping up and down beside a nodding Asahi.</p><p>Hinata grinned. "Let's help him!"</p><p>Suga and Daichi gave each other worried looks, before the taller one sighed. "Kageyama, welcome to the Karasuno group."</p><p>Kageyama's eyes slowly lit up. He was in! He was getting help! He felt two hands take his gently. Hinata smiled up at him, his face radiating positive energy. The king's face flushed as he looked away. </p><p>"Thunk- thanks," he squeaked out as the orange-haired boy laughed. </p><p>"It's no problem!" Suga said. "So, what's the plan to get them back? We can't storm them in this state."</p><p>Kageyama released himself from Hinata's warm hands. "We set out to gain allies. It's obvious that Oikawa won't listen to our small group. At best, we'll all be killed on the spot. During this recruitment, we train our asses off. Oikawa won't let go of the throne without a fight."</p><p>"Who are we going to recruit first?" Daichi asked. </p><p>Kageyama grinned. "Nekoma. They have a strong military and good soldiers."</p><p>"They have one of the best militaries in the world!" Yamaguchi chimed in excitedly. "Their style is smooth and controlled. It's truly amazing!"</p><p>"You seem to know a lot," Kageyama commented. </p><p>"Since I work at a bookstore, I read a lot of books. I tend to lean towards history books," he blushed.</p><p>"No, it's fine. It'll come in handy, actually." Kageyama turned towards the leader of the group. "We'll leave in three week's time. I want to see all of your fighting skills and abilities."</p><p>"Of course! We have a training ground not far from here, actually," Suga said. "It's managed by a good friend, Kiyoko. She's quite a beauty."</p><p>Kageyama noticed Tanaka blush at the name. "Good. Let's head there."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how did you all form to become a group?" Kageyama asked Hinata.</p><p>He looked up at the serious face of the king. "You always look sad. Or grumpy. Or sad and grumpy."</p><p>"Shut up and answer my question!"</p><p>Hinata put his hands up in defense. "Seems like you're just angry! Well, it started about three years ago. It was Daichi, Suga, and Asahi who bonded over their love of swordplay and weapons that they created the Karsuno group. It grew when people joined last year, and I joined this year! We just like fighting and perfecting our abilities to become knights for the kingdom. Well, knights for you! But since we unanimously dislike king Oikawa, we've now become more of a... how do you put it... rebel group."</p><p>Kageyama kicked a pebble off the dusty road. They wanted to become knights for the kingdom? Once he reclaims the throne, he'll be sure to knight them.</p><p>"Can you tell me more about the group?" he asked. "I want to know who I'm working with."</p><p>"And people know you as the 'Cold King!'" Hinata laughed before ducking to avoid a punch sent by Kageyama. "Well, Daichi and Suga are leaving at the end of this year to get married. It may be illegal in the Inner City, but there aren't any rules in the Outer City! Asahi's also leaving at the end of the year to join the knight training. Now he's not too excited to go because of the new king."</p><p>"The founders are leaving?" Kageyama asked. "That sounds a bit irresponsible."</p><p>"It may sound irresponsible to you, but they're not kings. They're normal civilians and they live normal lives."</p><p>"True. Carry on."</p><p>"There's Nishinoya, who seems to like Asahi. Nothing's really set in stone, because the only emotion he shows is... like... bwah! Y'know?"</p><p>Kageyama nodded. </p><p>"Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are 'not dating,' but they totally are. They're more obvious than they think. Also, Yamaguchi works at his family bookstore. He's a big nerd when it comes to weapons."</p><p>"Ennoshita and Tanaka work as duo technicians. Ennoshita is the brains behind most repairs and Tanaka listens to him. If they announced they were dating, I wouldn't be surprised. But to my knowledge, they're not."</p><p>"And what about you?" Kageyama asked. Hinata blinked in confusion. "I want to know more about you."</p><p>"About me?"</p><p>"Yes, about-"</p><p>"Look at that! We're here!" Hinata exclaimed, cutting the black-haired boy off. </p><p>They stood in front of a large, open-aired, abandoned theater. Training dummies were littered around the stage and a large rack of weapons stood next to a small building that said "Training Theater" on its drooping sign. </p><p>"Let's go! You'll love our fighting abilities!" Hinata said, dragging Kageyama to the rest of the group. </p><p>Kageyama's lips turned upwards into a smile. "Don't disappoint me, Karasuno."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Ukai! Hello!" Tanaka yelled, entering the small building. Everyone filed in, with Hinata and Kageyama being the last ones inside. </p><p>The older man looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. "Renting out?" he asked lazily, raising an eyebrow. Sugawara nodded excitedly. </p><p>Ukai looked back down at his book and put his hand out. "20 silver."</p><p>Daichi took out 20 silver and placed it in his hand. The man's hand curled around the shiny coins. "You know the drill. Don't kill each other, alright? You're good kids."</p><p>With that, everyone left. As they walked to the arena, Kageyama asked, "who was that?"</p><p>"That's Mr. Ukai! He was an amazing gladiator, but was injured during a tournament and had to quit before things got bad. Now he runs an arena."</p><p>"A... gladiator?" Kageyama asked, dumbfounded. "But I thought they fought to the death."</p><p>"No, it's a sport here! It's basically public fighting. It's amazing, but not as amazing as becoming a knight!" he explained, bouncing up and down. Kageyama smirked at his enthusiasm.</p><p> "Do you even know the knight training schedule?"</p><p>"Of course I do! It's so basic!"</p><p>"Well, maybe I'll make it harder for you."</p><p>"Wha- hey! That's not fair!" he cried, cheeks puffing out in annoyance. "You're so mean!"</p><p>"Oh, I can get meaner!" Kageyama roared. </p><p>"Shut up. All of the kingdom can hear you," Tsukishima said, shooting them a glare. Yamaguchi chuckled at his boyfriend's remark. </p><p>"How about you shut up!" Hinata yelled. Before an argument broke out, Daichi whipped his head around and glared at the angered group. Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi kept their mouths shut as they entered the large arena. </p><p>"This is going to be so much fun," Noya said, stretching out his arms and legs. Asahi walked over to the weapon rack and took a large sword down. He tested the blade with his finger before walking away to grab some leather gloves. </p><p>Kageyama walked over to the rack with Hinata in pursuit. He took a long, thin blade from its place and swung it around. "Perfect and light."</p><p>"I thought you'd fight with a heavy sword! Guess you aren't strong enough," Hinata teased. Kageyama pointed the tip of the blade up to his throat. </p><p>"You don't need strength when you have precision." </p><p>Hinata gulped as he lowered the sword. Kageyama grabbed the sword's holster and slides the blade in with ease. He looked over his shoulder to the terrified shrimp and told him, "grab your weapon. Today's judgement day."</p><p>Kageyama grabbed some leather gloves. Not as good as his black gloves from the Nekoma kingdom, but they would have to do. He looked over to see Tsukki and Yamaguchi sitting on a large wooden crate. </p><p>"Do you think Oikawa will do something to the Outer City?" Yamaguchi asked Tsukki, who was flipping his throwing knives. </p><p>"Probably not. He wouldn't care about a dump like this," he replied. "When we leave this place, let's start a book store." </p><p>"When the king's gone," Yamaguchi said, looking up at the sky as he fidgeted with a bow in his hand. "Well, let's get to training."</p><p>"Yeah. Big shot Kageyama's gonna tell us how good we are." The both snickered and left the box. Kageyama rolled his eyes. He's heard worse from people with more authority. </p><p>"Tanaka! Put Noya down!" Asahi yelled, looking frightened out of his mind. "And put your shirt back on!"</p><p>"I gain more power when my shirt's off!" he yelled with a confident grin.</p><p>"Put your shirt back on," a girl with short black hair said, walking past them with a graceful aura surrounding her fair figure. Thin, wire glasses adorned her face and accenting her beautiful almond eyes. </p><p>As Tanaka instantly put his shirt back on, Kageyama asked, "who's that?"</p><p>"That's Kiyoko. She works here," Hinata replied. "She's pretty, isn't she?"</p><p>"I wouldn't mind making her a queen," he mumbled. Hinata puffed his cheeks out. </p><p>"Enough staring! Help us!"</p><p>"Fine, fine. Don't rush me," Kageyama said, walking away from the shrimp. He approached Ennoshita and Tanaka, who were battling it out with double knives. </p><p>"You have to be more precise and quick. Stop swinging your arm," Ennoshita instructed. Tanaka threw down his weapons with a groan. </p><p>"Precise this, quick that! These things aren't for me!" he whined. "I need something bigger and flashier!" </p><p>"How about a mace?" Kageyama suggested. Tanaka whipped around and lunged at Kageyama with his weapon. The king immediately side stepped and withdrew his sword, parrying his attack. "Fast reaction."</p><p>"You scared me!" he replied with a smirk. Kageyama returned the smirk with a smile. Tanaka shivered, causing the boy to frown. </p><p>"Is something the matter?"</p><p>"Your smile is scary..."</p><p>Kageyama swiped at him with his sword, causing Tanaka to back away muttering an apology. Ennoshita patted Tanaka on the shoulder with a smile. "He's right. I think a mace would be good for you."</p><p>Tanaka grinned, happy to be praised by his friend, and headed over to the weapons to grab one. Kageyama faced Ennoshita with a slight frown. </p><p>"Did you make him choose that weapon?" he asked. Ennoshita nodded, looking over to watch Tanaka swing the mace around and knocking over a few swords. </p><p>"We do everything together. We're a mechanic duo, and help the people here for free. We really can't do anything separately," he explained. "I know, it's pathetic. Because we grew up in the Outer City, we had to stick close. Things here aren't as good as the Inner City."</p><p>Kageyama sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry that I disregarded the Outer City. I just needed some people to like me, so I aimed to make the Inner City grand and beautiful. When I reclaim the throne, there won't be an inner and outer city. The wall will be torn down."</p><p>Ennoshita's eyes sparkled with silent hope, his hands gripping the blades tighter. "Thank you, your highness."</p><p>The other boy chuckled. "Don't call me that until I get my position back. Now show me what you've got."</p><p>The mechanic looked at his weapons in his hand, before shrugging and zig-zagging towards Kageyama with good speed. Kageyama raised his sword as Ennoshita's arms that were down at his right side raised up towards his left cheek. </p><p>The blade came down an inch before the former king clashed blades and swiped it out of Ennoshita's hand. The mechanic glared, clicking his tongue as he pushed his body towards Kageyama, causing the king to sidestep and grab the other dagger that stretched out to stab him. </p><p>With a swift motion, he brought his blade down onto Ennoshita's hand, stopping at the arm hairs. Ennoshita's momentum immediately came to a halt as he felt Kageyama's strong grip. </p><p>"You're good, but not good enough," Kageyama stated. "You go in a straight line. Move around more." He released Ennoshita's hand and walked away. Ennoshita blinked, hallucinating a long red cloak adorning the fallen king's shoulders. </p><p>Tanaka bounded up to his friend with the new weapon. "So what did he say?"</p><p>Ennoshita's opened his mouth, but no sound was emitted. He closed it, staring at Kageyama's back. "He's a true king."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama silently glided over to Suga and Daichi, who were weaving in and out during their sparring match. Both were panting and had smiles on their face. Suga brought his hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow, and Daichi took this opportunity to lunge at him. </p><p>Suga blocks the attack with a smirk. "You really think I'll show signs of weakness during a battle?" he asked, throwing his fiancee off him. </p><p>"Of course not," Daichi replied with a smile. Kageyama clapped his hands, a pleased expression on his face. </p><p>"You two work well together," he complimented, head held high. Suga and Daichi exchanged looks before relaxing their stances.</p><p>"Thanks! We practice together a lot," Suga said with a smile, patting Daichi on the back. </p><p>Kageyama smiled at the two, wishing that he had someone who would practice with him all the time. Fighting was always painfully lonely. </p><p>"Daichi. I want to see your skill." He pointed his sword at the taller male, who froze up. Kageyama noticed this and said, "loosen up. It's better for you."</p><p>He blushed at Kageyama's comment, and lowered his shoulders. He took a deep breath and blinked, only to open them and see Kageyama standing right in front of him. </p><p>"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent," Kageyama explained with a cold stare. </p><p>"H-How..." Daichi stuttered, his body starting to shake. "Are you even human?"</p><p>"I can assure you that I am human," he replied while dropping his sword an inch. "If I was not, I would still be on my throne."</p><p>"I was watching and... and your speed!" Suga exclaimed.</p><p>"You together couldn't take me on in a million years," Kageyama stated. Daichi glared at him with a challenging smirk crawling onto his face. </p><p>"I'd like to test that theory. Suga! Eighth form!" </p><p>Suga rushed to the back of Kageyama and the two started to circle him like sharks waiting to snatch their prey. The former king stood completely still, analyzing their moves. </p><p>Daichi was the first to step forward. He brought his sword up and slashed down, trying to symmetrically cut Kageyama in half. Kageyama brought the sword up to block his attack and glanced behind him. </p><p>He's stronger than I thought, Kageyama thought as he struggled to keep Daichi from slicing him clean in half. </p><p>Suga ran forward, using his momentum to carry him as he sprinted towards Kageyama with a sharp cry. Kageyama diverted Daichi's blade to the stone ground and took a step to the left, watching the silver haired man head straight towards his spouse. Just as Daichi was about to get impaled, he swept his blade up and knocked Suga's sword out of his hand. </p><p>Kageyama clapped slowly with a look of displeasure. "You both have never practiced your moves on a real human. That's not going to be enough to join the royal knights."</p><p>The couple's faces were red with humiliation and defeat. "So what do you want us to do?" Daichi asked between his gritted teeth. </p><p>"Practice. Practice until you drop dead," he said as he turned his back. "That's all I can say." </p><p>Suga and Daichi exchanged looks as Kageyama strode away. "We'll get him," Suga said with a determined glare. His spouse nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Hinata asked, bounding up to Kageyama. </p><p>"I'm giving them a goal. Isn't it obvious?" he replied, not bothering to look down.</p><p>"So who're you going to criticize next?" Hinata teased with a malicious grin. Kageyama unsheathed his sword an inch. </p><p>"Do you want to get decapitated?" he threatened. The smaller boy froze up at his terrifying face. </p><p>"I just want to say something before you go on!" he squeaked out. Kageyama put the sword back into his holster as he stopped.  </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Asahi is kinda sensitive. Be careful," Hinata warned. </p><p>"I'm giving everyone the same treatment. Don't tell me what to do," he said, pushing Hinata out of the way to head towards Noya and Asahi. </p><p>"Fine! But I'm warning you, so don't be surprised if it doesn't work!" he hollered. Kageyama blocked out his squeaky nonsense as he approached the duo. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Noya was rolling around on the cracked stone ground, his white shirt a dirty mess and parts of his pants were somehow stuck in the crevices of the floor. </p><p>"Rolling Thunder! My new move!" he explained, jumping up and dusting himself off. Asahi sighed.</p><p>"Noya, you've been doing this move over and over! Do you even get tired?"</p><p>Noya chuckled, a large, toothy grin spreading across his face. "Not until the day ends!"</p><p>"Asahi. With that sword, you must pack a heavy blow. Come at me." He drew his sword once again and pointed it at the tall man's throat. He panicked and clumsily took his weapon out. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry if I'm not good!" he said, knees buckling like a newborn fawn. Kageyama glared, his black bangs covering his eyes. </p><p>"Do not be negative. Stand up straight like a man!" He rushed in and ripped his shirt horizontally. Asahi brought down his sword, but Kageyama easily sidestepped and brought his blade to the back of Asahi's neck. </p><p>"Okay! I yield!"</p><p>"Asahi. You will die on the battlefield with your skill." Noya seemed to take offense to this statement because he stormed over to the two and grabbed the sword with his bare hand, taking it off of the nape of Asahi's neck. </p><p>"Don't say that. He hasn't touched his potential yet," he defended. Kageyama took a step back as Noya helped Asahi straighten up. </p><p>"Worry about yourself, not someone else. It makes no sense to care for someone else if you are in danger."</p><p>Noya shot a threatening glare towards Kageyama, who flinched. "You work solo. You don't know how it feels to work as a group."</p><p>By now, all of Karasuno has surrounded the two as Noya kept speaking. "I bet you never worked with a partner in the palace, because all you would do is criticize them! Your cold demeanor will get you no where in this group!"</p><p>Daichi put his hand up, silencing Noya as he approached Kageyama. "My King, it seems that you have lived a life of solitude. For that, it must have been lonely. But right now, I will revoke Karasuno's promise to help you regain the throne."</p><p>Kageyama felt his heart drop. He reached for his sword, wondering if he should harm the leader. He took a deep breath and kept a deadpan look on his face. "I understand. Kindness is hard so show, since many people hate me."</p><p>"You're not hated, you're just... misunderstood," Suga chimed in. "Sure, you're a little rough around the edges, but you're quite helpful."</p><p>Daichi nodded. "Yes, you are insightful and you helped us a lot today. However, we will not help you until you make a real friend."</p><p>Kageyama pursed his lips. A friend? How absurd! He doesn't need friends, all he needs is himself and a strong will. But the Karasuno group seems to have good connections, and he couldn't give that up. He clenched his fists as sweat accumulated on his forehead. Maybe they were right, and acquiring a friend would not only be beneficial to him emotionally, but it will also help him reclaim the throne. </p><p>"Fine." He turned towards the orange haired boy and bowed his head. "Hinata. Please become my friend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody turned their heads towards the small boy. He looked around before pointing a finger towards himself. "Are you... talking about me?"</p><p>Kageyama lowered his body to deepen his bow. He needed this! The alliance between him and the Karasuno group was key to moving forward. "Please!"</p><p>Hinata snickered. "Get on your knees and bark like a dog."</p><p>He froze. Baring his teeth, he got onto his knees, put his hands up to his chest and curled them into paws, and stared into Hinata's brown eyes. "Woof."</p><p>A short silence passed before Tsukki broke down laughing. Yamaguchi hid a small giggle with his hand, and Tanaka pounded on the floor in a puddle of tears. </p><p>Hinata's face flushed when he saw the determined look glistening in Kageyama's eyes. "Get up, you're embarrassing!"</p><p>Kageyama jumped up, enraged. "You're the one who made me do it!"</p><p>"It wasn't funny, it was just sad!" Kageyama threw a punch and Hinata caught it. </p><p>"Why he'd ask Hinata to be his friend is the world's greatest mystery," Suga sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>'"This is going to be... interesting," Daichi continued, with an exhausted expression. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked up from his dinner when a knock on the door sounded through the small room. His sister, Natsu, sprung up from her seat and ran to the door before opening it. </p><p>"Who are you?" Kageyama asked, staring at the small girl. She froze up, eyes wide with fear as the looming monster glared down at her measly figure. He bent down, taking in the features on her face. She looked like a carbon copy of Hinata, save for the gender. </p><p>"I-I'm Natsu! Why are you here?" she squeaked, jumping into a trembling fighting stance. Kageyama scoffed with a smirk and pushed her aside.</p><p>"I'm here to see my friend," he replied without looking back. Everyone stared at him as he approached Hinata, whose mouth was gaping open like a dead fish. </p><p>"Friend? Why are you so adamant about me becoming your friend?" Hinata yelled, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up. </p><p>"Dear! Watch the chair!" his mother scolded. Hinata fixed the chair, grabbed the boy, and ran out of the room.</p><p>"Let me get this straight," Hinata sighed, sitting down on the slightly rotting wood. "You want to be friends with me?"</p><p>"I told you before, and you agreed. I humiliated myself in front of the Karasuno group for this!" Kageyama replied, getting down on his knees. "To be honest, I've never had a real friend before."</p><p>Hinata frowned. "I can see that. After all, you're the coldest king out there."</p><p>"No one gave me a chance!" Kageyama said, eyes welling up with tears. Hinata stiffened, noticing that he had hit a soft spot. "Everyone thinks that my ideas are too advanced. They take one look at my notes or blueprints and they scoff, crumple it up, and dismiss it. They say I don't know the answers! They say so many things... but they never give me the chance to explain it all..."</p><p>He curled up, trying to mask his tear-stained face. Hinata looked around frantically, trying to spot an invisible god that would help him comfort the sobbing mess on his bedroom floor. He scooted over and patted him on the back. "Uh... there, there? It's alright. You're a man! A king! And kings don't cry!" </p><p>"Yes they do!" Kageyama retorted between ugly sniffs. </p><p>"No, they don't! Crying's for wimps! Stop it!" Hinata hit Kageyama's head, colliding with the ground. Kageyama went limp for a moment, before rising up and towering over the shrimp boy. </p><p>"Do you wish for death?" he asked, his puffy red eyes staring holes in Hinata's head. </p><p>"Like a crybaby can beat me!" he said with enthusiasm. Kageyama grit his teeth, getting into a fighting stance. </p><p>"Let's change that attitude of yours."</p><p>Hinata grabbed his pillow with a daring smile. "I'd like to see you try!"</p><p>The door slammed open, Natsu glaring at the two. "Mom said to pipe down or-" she paused, looking at her brother underneath Kageyama's stronger form. She closed the door, yelling an apology, and ran off. </p><p>The boys locked eyes, before laughing at that sweet encounter. "You're not sad anymore," Hinata pointed out. Kageyama smiled and dismounted him and grabbed the pillow and hugged it. </p><p>"So will you be my friend now?" he asked with a small pout. Hinata laughed and sprung up. </p><p>"If I can keep you happy, I'll be your friend!" he giggled. "Are you staying here for the night?"</p><p>"Well, I don't have anywhere to go..." he replied with a dejected look. Hinata jumped onto his bed and pointed to a large mattress rolled up in the corner. </p><p>"Take that and roll it out. I'll grab you a blanket." Kageyama wrapped his hands around the rolled up mattress and tossed it horizontally. He took off the fraying rope and unrolled it with ease. Hinata threw a blanket from the side of the closet at Kageyama's face.</p><p>Kageyama went to setting the bed, and Hinata threw a spare pillow onto the top. "I guess it's pretty late, huh," Hinata sighed, opening the window to the glittering stars twinkling in the sky.</p><p>"Yeah," Kageyama breathed, staring at the lights from above.</p><p>"Oh! I want to show you something." Hinata jumped off the bed and grabbed the king's hand and lead him to the front door. He placed a finger to his lips with a cheeky smile. "It's a secret, though."</p><p>Kageyama smirked. "I'm an expert at keeping secrets."</p><p>"Great! Put on your shoes and follow me."</p><p>Kageyama followed the shrimp's instructions and he was soon led to the cool outdoors. He walked behind the bouncing orange, who was singing a small child's tune. "The stars are really nice out."</p><p>Hinata spun around happily. "Aren't they! Though, you get the same view in the big palace."</p><p>The black haired boy nodded, shoving his hands into his large pockets as he cocked his head upwards. "It's better out here. Better with a fuh-friend."</p><p>Hinata snickered. "You can't say friends right, huh?"</p><p>Kageyama stowed his sharp tongue and took a deep breath. "The only word that's close to 'friend' is 'ally.'"</p><p>Hinata frowned, pitying the broken king as they walked in silence. </p><p>Finally, the reached a large forest. The soft moonbeams danced through the empty patches of leaves as the two boys entered. The owls sang to the orchestra of crickets playing their nightly tunes. A slight breeze swayed the thin, sturdy branches back and forth, dancing to the forest melody.</p><p>The reached a large clearing. Trees surrounded the area, and a large blue pond was placed in the middle of the large grassy area. Hinata jumped onto some large stones and looked up at the ginormous full moon, which illuminated his bright face.</p><p>Kageyama stared at Hinata. He was so radiant in the moonlight. Shaking his head, he stepped onto the smaller rock and glanced upwards, catching Hinata's soft face in his vision once in awhile. </p><p>"Isn't it beautiful?" Hinata breathed. Kageyama nodded. Hinata spread his arms out with a large grin. "It really makes you feel like you're on top of the world!"</p><p>"Refreshing," Kageyama agreed. "This is truly beautiful. I've never experienced anything like this before."</p><p>Hinata lowered his arms and looked down at Kageyama. Tears were sitting in the corner of the king's eyes as he kept staring at the sky. Who hurt this poor child? </p><p>"Kageyama," Hinata stared. "What was it like being the king?"</p><p>He smiled, a soft, depressing chuckle escaping his lips. "It was incredibly lonely."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't have the intelligence to become a king!"</p><p>"Where is your charisma?"</p><p>"Put your head to the desk and study, you worthless prince!"</p><p>"You're going nowhere with that face."</p><p>"You're too scary to be a prince, much less a king!"</p><p>Kageyama clutched his makeshift cardboard sword, tears streaming down his face as he huddled next to the courtyard pond. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect... I'm sorry," he sniffled as he stared into the water. </p><p>"Young master? Young master!" a voice cried. Kageyama stood up and looked around, wondering where to hide. Behind the tree? No, that would be too obvious. He'd have to climb the tree. </p><p>He took a running start and grabbed a branch, climbing the limbs one by one. The royal adviser ran into the grassy courtyard in a frenzy, looking around for the young prince. Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes. He brought his sword closer to his chest.</p><p>The man ran away, and Kageyama sighed with relief. He looked up at the bright blue sky, watching a crow pass overhead. He bit his lip, jealousy flooding through his body as the bird lazily circled above the world. Maybe it wasn't right to become king. Someone else should take the throne. Banish absolutism. </p><p>He hopped down from the tree and took off, wanting to go to the main city. However, the gates wouldn't allow it, nor would the rules. Stay inside and learn. Learn, learn, learn. No free time, no socializing, and no happiness.</p><p>"Young master! I thought you were here!" Kageyama flinched at the adviser's harsh tone as he was grabbed by his tiny hand and led down the hall.</p><p>The maids looked and whispered, making Kageyama stare at the carpeted ground. They were probably talking about how useless he is. </p><p>"Young prince Oikawa is here to keep you company." </p><p>Kageyama didn't like Oikawa. It seemed like him and his personal knight didn't like him either, but he was forced to stay with him while the parents talked. "I don't wanna."</p><p>"It's 'want to.' Also, it is required that you meet with them. Prince Oikawa is the next king of Aoba Johsai kingdom!" he exclaimed. He would rather have Oikawa as king than me, he thought as they reached the throne room. </p><p>He looked up to see Oikawa's foxy smile and his knight's stoic one stare at him. "Hello, Tobio-chan!" the prince called waving at him. </p><p>Don't call me that, he thought, approaching the two. Oikawa noticed his fake sword and pulled out his real steel one. "Look at this!"</p><p>Kageyama's eyes lit up as he stared at the real, shiny, lethal blade. He turned towards his parents and Oikawa's, before turning back to his senior. "Follow me," he said in gruff tone before turning around. </p><p>"Oh, where are you taking us?" Oikawa asked, bouncing behind him.</p><p>"The courtyard. I want you to teach me how to fight," he replied. Oikawa stopped in his tracks, halting the other prince and knight. </p><p>"To fight?" Kageyama turned around with a determined look in his eyes. </p><p>"Yes. I request that you teach me how to fight."</p><p>Oikawa blinked, before laughing, ruffling Kageyama's short black hair. "You're suppose to be a peaceful nation! We're a more... belligerent nation. You don't need the training."</p><p>"But I want to know how to fight! I know that our troops train, but our numbers are small and we haven't been out on the field for years. When the time comes..." he clenched his hands into small fists. "When the time comes, I need to be prepared to ready for war and be prepared to fight and defend my kingdom!"</p><p>Iwazumi looked over at Oikawa with a silent, threatening gaze. Oikawa, feeling the pressure of two sets of angry eyes, sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll teach you for a little bit."</p><p>Kageyama's face lit up, making the brunette frown. "Formal tone doesn't suit you."</p><p>They reached the courtyard, and Kageyama turned back to the young prince and bowed. "Teach me, please."</p><p>Oikawa giggled and clapped his hands. "Oh, I wish I could have a portrait to savor this moment!"</p><p>Kageyama perked up at his suggestion. "I was thinking of a thing that made portraits faster to make! I call it a 'camera,' and-"</p><p>The brunette waved his hand dismissively. "You're too talkative. Do you want to learn or not?"</p><p>Kageyama shut his trembling lips as he stood up. Iwazumi noticed the younger prince's feelings, and hit the king on the back, who yelped in response. "No one ever hits me!"</p><p>"Well, I just did," he said gruffly, drawing his sword. "If you're unable to teach him, I will."</p><p>"No, no! I can handle this." Oikawa took his long sword out, and Kageyama braced himself for an attack. He blinked, and all that was left of his cardboard was the makeshift hilt. </p><p>Oikawa sheathed his blade with a triumphant smirk, standing behind the bewildered prince. "Do not blink during combat."</p><p>"What if it is necessary?" he asked, looking down at his broken sword. </p><p>"You just don't," he replied as he sauntered over. He placed his sword in Kageyama's hand with a frown. "I will lend you mine for the time. Iwa-chan, can you teach him? I'll watch."</p><p>Iwazumi nodded, and Kageyama readied himself. "You're not on my level. I'll go easy," he mumbled. Kageyama nodded, a look of determination sparking in his eyes. This was much more exciting than political lessons!</p><p>The knight ran towards him at half speed, letting Kageyama analyze his position. Three steps and he'll reach his target. His left foot will be forward and his sword is on his right side. These two components will switch when he swings. </p><p>He stepped back when Iwazumi swung his weapon and pointed the tip of the blade at his stomach. Iwazumi immediately halted his momentum and staggered back. A smirk crossed his face. "Passed level one."</p><p>Kageyama's face lit up with delight and turned towards Oikawa. The other prince's surprised look was quickly doused by a bored expression. "Please! I fight him at full power."</p><p>"Thank you very much for letting me use your sword!" he exclaimed with a curt bow. Oikawa rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Whatever. Since you are not going to receive any sort of weapon as long as you stay in this palace, I'll give it to you. Make sure you take care of it, since I'm not giving you another one."</p><p>Ever since then, Kageyama looked forward to Oikawa and his knight returning to the palace. They taught him how to fight, and he sent the message to the lazy military, who were happy to feel like they had a purpose. Everything was running smoothly, until Oikawa stopped visiting after being crowned king. </p><p>When Kageyama's parents died, he explored many new ideas and ways to fight. However, no one would listen to him. They would argue that his ideas were too absurd and advanced, and they wouldn't go to war in a million years. Other countries stopped talking to him, and passed their complaints to the royal adviser. No one would show up for Kingdom Meets, making Kageyama feel powerless and alone. </p><p>That's when Oikawa took the kingdom, and Kageyama left. The cycle was finally broken. </p><p>"It was terrible... no one liked me, and I like no one. This cycle of loneliness and hatred really did nothing. I was useless to my kingdom." Kageyama buried his face in his hands, hiding the tears from Hinata, who patted him on the back. </p><p>"Don't cry, you matter. Look how much effort you're putting into getting the kingdom back! You're so... so bwah!"</p><p>"Maybe letting Oikawa rule is a good idea," he mumbled softly. Hinata frowned, leaning over and grabbing the sword hanging from his belt's sheath. Stepping back, he tapped both of Kageyama's shoulders with the blade. </p><p>The fallen king looked up. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I know this is for knighting, but I'm making you a king. My king." He got on one knee and placed a closed fist on his heart, staring up into Kageyama's dark brown eyes with his own passion-filled ones. "Your wish is my command, your highness."</p><p>Kageyama managed a small smile, and took the sword back from Hinata's small hands and into its sheath. "This sword is my first sword. I will let you touch it when you prove yourself worthy."</p><p>"That's the Great King Oikawa's sword?" Hinata asked, eyes widening. Kageyama nodded with a soft smile.</p><p>"I was never able to get another sword, and I didn't want another one either. This sword is my past and what I am fighting for. It will stay by my side, and will reassure me of my past."</p><p>"That's deep. From what you told me, your childhood was really depressing."</p><p>"There were some good things, I guess. But this sword brings me back to my origins. It ties me to this old kingdom."</p><p>"You're more sentimental than I thought."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Something rustled in the windless forest. Kageyama readied his sword and Hinata raised his fists, on high alert. Hinata, quiet as a mouse, whispered, "someone's here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wanderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We hear you! Come out!" Kageyama commanded, grip tightening on his sword. The bush's rustling intensified, and a small human came out from the shadows.</p><p>His black roots blended with the blond ends of his hair, and his slouched position pointed towards a cubic contraption in his hands. He looked up from his cube, his catlike golden eyes connecting with Hinata's.</p><p>"Oh. How did I end up here?" he mumbled, looking around the forest with pure wonder. "It's really pretty."</p><p>"Who are you?" Hinata asked, cautiously approaching him. Kageyama watched as the mysterious boy shrink away from Hinata.</p><p>"I'm Kenma Kozume, royal advisor of the Nekoma Kingdom."</p><p>"You're called 'Nekoma's Brain,'" Kageyama commented, approaching the hunched boy. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."</p><p>Kenma turned towards the smaller male. "Is he usually this intimidating?"</p><p>Hinata laughed. "Don't mind him. He's cold to everyone."</p><p>"Why don't I just kill you?" Kageyama threatened with a strained smile. Hinata shot a smug grin back. </p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p>"I would. Do not test my patience."</p><p>"You should really relax your tone. Let loose, king," Hinata said. Kageyama rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm leaving. Return back to your home when you're ready."</p><p>"Do you know where you're going?"</p><p>"Believe it or not, I have an acute sense of direction." Kageyama headed into the trees, ready to make his way back to Hinata's home. </p><p>Hinata sighed and turned back to Kenma, who finished his puzzle. He had a dark red vest and white gloves, as well as sharp black pants. A loose bag was hanging on his shoulder, in which he put his puzzle back in. </p><p>"You said you were the royal advisor of the Nekoma Kingdom?" Hinata asked, eyes sparkling. Kenma flinched at his upbeat tone. </p><p>"Yeah, I am. Nothing special."</p><p>Hinata tilted his head. "Nothing special? You get gourmet food and a large, comfy bed! What's not special about that?"</p><p>Kenma looked up at the sky, pursing his lips. "It's not easy when you know that the king likes you. He's so obvious."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure that the king likes all of his employees," Hinata laughed.</p><p>"No, I don't mean like that. He likes me romantically." </p><p>The orange haired boy's eyes widened. "Oh."</p><p>"It's a pain. I don't want to be involved with any big scandal, much less a royal scandal." He took out two metal loops and started to fiddle with them. "Too much effort."</p><p>"I think that being in a relationship would be nice."</p><p>Kenma looked up with slight surprise. "You think a relationship would be nice?"</p><p>"With the right person, yes. I think romance is, like, whoosh, or something. It's hard to explain." The pudding head fell silent. Hinata had a point; maybe he was being too selfish and not giving his king a chance. But what about the scandals? That would be a pain...</p><p>"I guess you make sense. I would probably return king Kuroo's affections if he wasn't a king," he said nonchalantly. "I'm just scared that the rumor will get me in trouble. Executed, perhaps."</p><p>Hinata tilted his head in confusion. "Dating a king would result in an execution?"</p><p>"Surprisingly, Kuroo is one of the most attractive and powerful king. He rose to power and won the kingdom's heart in a matter of weeks. We call it the 'Three Week Love.'"</p><p>Hinata smiled. "If I dated Kageyama, no one would mind. He's so disliked that it doesn't even matter!"</p><p>"I heard that he's a combat genius," Kenma said. Hinata nodded, throwing his arms behind his head. </p><p>"He is, but he's crap at socializing." They both chuckled before settling down. "So what are you doing out here?"</p><p>"I wanted some fresh air. The palace courtyard is nice, but it's better in the wild." Kenma looked up at the large moon that beamed down on the two boys. "I got lost in my thoughts, and I ended up here."</p><p>"Do you know how to get back?"</p><p>He nodded, a secretive smile crossing his face. "I have a keen sense of direction."</p><p>A silence crossed the two before Hinata spoke up. "Do you know the Karasuno group?"</p><p>Kenma's eyebrows furrowed. "I've never heard of them." </p><p>"We're a group of aspiring fighters to serve the king! But right now, we're a rebel group against the new king."</p><p>"Oh, king Oikawa. He's an amazing ruler," Kenma said wistfully. "He once offered me a position in the court, but I stuck with Nekoma."</p><p>"Really? That's amazing! The Great King asking you to be part of the Kingdom's court! Uh, I'm getting sidetracked. What I'm trying to say is that we need your help."</p><p>The advisor's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to rope his kingdom into any sort of conflict. "Go on."</p><p>Hinata noticed the change of aura, and took a deep breath. "We're hoping that you would help us with our struggle. This kingdom looks like a monarchy right now, but it will become a dictatorship very soon. I- no, the citizens won't like this! Karasuno is trying to evade a mass genocide right now, because revolution is inevitable." </p><p>Kemna hummed. "I understand what you're trying to say, but I do not want my kingdom to get roped into a conflict for an unknown kingdom."</p><p>Hinata bit his lip, feeling a rush of anger course through his body. "The people of this kingdom will die by the hands of a tyrannical ruler! This could become a world war if we don't stop this now! Do you see the propaganda that is placed around the Aoba Johsai Kingdom? You're 'Nekoma's Brain!' You should be able to see that war for your kingdom is probably going to happen! Please, help us win now before it's too late."</p><p>Tears flowed down the small boy's face, his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were white. Kenma kept quiet for a minute, contemplating Hinata's request. Oikawa was an impeccable ruler, who seemed to have no flaws. Smart, handsome, charismatic, and strong. No matter how many people rise against him, they will never win; especially if they're a ragtag crew of people that called themselves a "rebel group."</p><p>He chuckled at those words. What good could a "rebel group" do? He covered his mouth as his giggles slipped through his lips. "You're an amusing guy. What's your name?"</p><p>"Oh! I- um... I'm Hinata Shoyo!"</p><p>"I like you, Shoyo. I want to see your 'rebel group' in action." Hinata perked up at his statement. "Tomorrow, meet me in the woods with former king Kageyama and take me to your training grounds."</p><p>"Really?" Hinata exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes. What Karasuno shows me will help me decide if this group is worth my time." A daring grin crossed the advisor's face. "Impress me, Hinata Shoyo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where's your new friend?" Tsukishima asked as Hinata entered the training ruins. </p><p>"He's taking some time off to explore," he replied, grabbing a pair of worn leather gloves and his blade. </p><p>"And who's this?" The blonde pointed to a hunched-over foreign advisor on the ground. </p><p>"This is Kenma. He's-"</p><p>"Holy shit! Is that Kenma Kozume from the Nekoma Kingdom?" Tanaka yelled as the Karasuno group approached the two. Kenma stood up, brushing off his lap with a sigh. </p><p>"Watch your language, sir," he replied. "A pleasure to meet you all. Hinata here has informed me that you would like to schedule some sort of appointment with the king, no?"</p><p>Sugawara and Daichi exchanged looks before nodding. "Yes, we would like to meet up with the king of the Nekoma Kingdom."</p><p>Kenma nodded wistfully. "Well, you've got my undying attention. What will you show me, Karasuno?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" Kageyama looked up to a man with a straw hat on. He had rectangular glasses hiding a curious face underneath. </p><p>"Uh..." he looked away. "Bob."</p><p>"Oh! Are you a foreigner?" he asked with a bright smile, clutching the splintered handle of his rusty metal rake. "I've never met anyone who wanted to travel to the Outer City!"</p><p>Right, the Outer City of my kingdom is poor and seems uninhabited, Kageyama thought. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"What does it look like? I'm tending to my crops," he replied. "Though I am about to have lunch. How about you join me? I'll tell you a little about the Outer City."</p><p>Kageyama hesitated before nodded and following him into the man's small home. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't have a lot here."</p><p>"No, it's fine. Cozy." The thatched roof was held up by multiple unstable wooden beams that looked to have been installed years ago. The cold, damp floor had pieces of straw littered around, and a dirty wool rug was placed before a homemade double bed with a thin mattress and rock-hard pillows. The comforter that engulfed the bed was full and fluffy. A round table with two chairs was in a corner next to a makeshift fireplace. </p><p>"Thank you. It's not much, but its home. I can't say it's all that cozy, though." He walked over to some shelves and took a mug down. "Wait in the seat, I'll get some water from the back."</p><p>Kageyama took a seat, taking in the shack around him as the man walked out of the room. There was no door, but there wasn't much that robbers could steal in the house. He acknowledged that the Outer City was poor, but not impoverished. </p><p>"I'm back. Sorry, you're probably used to something more... extravagant. This is all I have in store right now, at least. I'm going to make some homemade honey beer tomorrow, though. Ukai likes it."</p><p>Kageyama perked up at the arena owner's name. "You know Mr. Ukai?"</p><p>He nodded, taking a sip of his cold water. "We live together! Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Takeda Ittetsu. Nice to meet you, Bob!"He stuck his hand out with a smile. Kageyama shook it with a curt nod. </p><p>"So, what's with the Outer City? What are its problems?" If Kageyama had to start appealing to his citizens, he should start with a major problem that his past generations had left him. </p><p>Tadeka looked around, a frown crossing his face. "Look around. You can already see what's wrong. We don't have modern technology, we don't have proper running water, and we don't know the latest trends."</p><p>"For me, the biggest problem is the wall that divides the Inner City from the Outer City. We can't go into the Inner City to sell things and make money, nor can we buy things that would benefit our life. It'd raise our standard of living and help the kingdom as a whole make leaps and bounds towards development. The Kitagawa Kingdom won't be one of the weakest kingdoms anymore!"</p><p>He has a point, Kageyama thought as he drank some water. With all of this land, people can expand their industries. </p><p>"I heard about the group called Karasuno that live in this area. Can you tell me about them?" the king asked, leaning forward in his chair. </p><p>"Of course! Ukai has known them for awhile. Actually, they're quite popular in the Outer City! They're basically the heroes of the Outer City, since they offer free services and supply us with food when we are unable to grow our own in harsh soil. Actually, my farm is a non-profit farm. Karasuno comes over and takes my harvest to ration out to families and individuals alike. They're an amazing group."</p><p>Takeda stood up, brushing his butt off. "Speaking of which, I was going to go over to the training ground and drop something off for Ukai. He forgot his magazine here, and he usually likes to read it. Would you like to come with?"</p><p>Kageyama nodded. Karasuno had to let him in! After all, he has made a friend! "Let us go."</p><p>They made their way down the long, narrow, dirt road to the training ground. Kageyama noticed that fields of crops surrounded both sides, like scenes from the fairy tales he had once read. There were no houses around, making it seem like Takeda lived in his own sphere of his own. The birds sang their melodies in the sky, as if they were teasing Kageyama. </p><p>"No matter how many times you walk this road, it never fails to be beautiful," he breathed. "I wonder if the Inner City is as beautiful, if not more, than out here."</p><p>"I'm not sure about that," Kageyama replied. The Inner City, although more advanced and modern, was noisier and colder. "Even if people get both sides, they look for a third side."</p><p>Takeda raised his eyebrows. "Have you been in the Inner City?"</p><p>Kageyama nodded. "Yes. It's nice, I must say."</p><p>"Hey, your tone became informal!"</p><p>He chuckled. "Many say that a formal tone doesn't suit me."</p><p>"Any tone that you're comfortable with fits you perfectly, Bob." Tadeka smiled. "You own yourself!"</p><p>Kageyama flushed. That's right! He is in charge of his own life, and no one can change who he is. "Yeah. I think I like this informal tone."</p><p>"That's the spirit!" </p><p>When they arrived, everyone was surrounding two people. Kageyama waved Tadeka a farewell and jogged to the circle. "What's happening?"</p><p>"Oh, Kageyama!" Tanaka exclaimed. "Kenma is talking to Hinata, and we thought we'd know what's going on."</p><p>"You're back, I see," Noya hissed. Kageyama held his hand up, a stern gaze aimed towards the wild boy. </p><p>"I'll explain everything later." He pushed through the crowd of members and faced the royal adviser, fists clenched. Kenma and Hinata turned around, locking eyes on the former king. "Sir Kenma Kozume, please help me."</p><p>Kenma raised his eyebrow. "This group is impressive, but it is not enough to impress me, much less King Kuro."</p><p>"Well, will my skills impress you?" he asked. </p><p>"Hold on, who said you could join us again?" Suga yelled, rushing to the front. This time, Hinata intervened. </p><p>"He can join us again!" </p><p>Daichi glared, but Hinata stood his ground. "It- it's just that... I've become friends with him! He's determined to get his kingdom back, he knows what Oikawa is going to do! He'll be a valuable asset to us, I swear! We can make the difference we want!" </p><p>Suga frowned, crossing his arms and eyes trailing over to a surprised Kageyama. "Really? You speak so highly of him, Hinata."</p><p>"Well, yeah I do! He's an amazing fighter and has the potential of becoming a good friend to all of us!" </p><p>"What do you mean 'potential?'"</p><p>"Shut up! I'm defending you right now!" Hinata sighed. "What I'm trying to say is: Kageyama is worthy to become a member of Karasuno. Please let him join!" He bowed so quickly that Suga thought he would smash his head into the stone under his feet. </p><p>Suga looked over to Daichi, who shrugged. Noya, however yelled, "apologize to Asahi! Before, you were being too harsh on him!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Asahi. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Kageyama yelled, joining Hinata into a bow. Everyone fell silent, before cheering. Daichi ran up to them and ruffled the two first years' heads. </p><p>"Welcome to Karasuno, Kageyama!" Daichi exclaimed. </p><p>Kenma cleared his throat, and everyone fell silent. "I think you all are forgetting something very important. Kageyama, you request my help?" He reached into his bag of miscellaneous items and pulled out two small blades attached to thin, strong, transparent strings. "Then earn my help."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unbelievable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama clicked his tongue, a glare forming on his face. "Hinata. Grab me a light long sword."</p><p>Hinata folded his arms. "Please."</p><p>"Pluh-please." Hinata grinned, and ran to grab a weapon from the rack. Kageyama turned back to the royal advisor. "Why won't you let us go to you kingdom and ask the king directly?"</p><p>"He shouldn't be wasting his precious time with the likes of you, runts." Hinata tossed a sword to Kageyama, who caught it with ease and twirled the handle around his wrist skillfully before pointing the tip up towards the sky. </p><p>"Let's begin," he said calmly with a bow. Kenma threw his sack of items to the side and returned the bow with one of his own. </p><p>Karasuno backed up a few paces as a breeze passed through the silence between the two royals. Kenma held his defensive position as Kageyama circled him. He had the initial control. Like a snake catching its prey, he lunged forward, thrusting the blade at Kenma. He dodged it, jumping out of the way. </p><p>He threw one of his blades towards Kageyama, who deflected it with the sword. He pointed the tip at the ground as he started to sprint towards his opponent, who kept the defensive stance.</p><p>Kenma's hands stayed up as Kageyama slashed downwards, using a smaller blade to resist Kageyama's force. He whipped one of his blades forward, the string wrapping around Kageyama's waist. Kenma pivoted, planting one foot firmly into the dusty stone and using his body to fling Kageyama away. </p><p>He's strong! the former king thought as he felt his feet leave the ground. He couldn't move rashly, or else the blade would pierce through his clothes. He took his arm and swung down, but his blade passed through the seemingly solid string. Kenma smirked at the raven hair's panicked expression. </p><p>"As soon as something passes through them, they will attach due to a strong, concentrated magnetic force," he explained. Kageyama bit his lip, hatching a plan.</p><p>If the string is attracted by a magnetic force, then this is more of a string of tiny magnets. They detach. If I can just separate them long enough for me to break free- He was cut off by Kenma's second blade aimed towards his face. With his skilled reflexes, he grabbed the blade and wedged it perfectly between Kenma's strings. </p><p>He pulled back with all his might, winding up the thin string. The broken end struggled to reconnect, but Kageyama held it back with all of his might. He noticed that Kenma was still in the same spot, glaring at him with calculating eyes. </p><p>An idea struck him. He looked at the waving, broken ends of the string and started to run around Kenma, who pulled back on the blade that was not connected to Kageyama's moving form. He circled closer and closer to Kenma, who moved along with him and not noticing the string wrapping around his body. </p><p>"He's... trying to trap Kenma by wrapping the string around him!" Hinata gasped, eyes sparkling. "So cool!"</p><p>Kageyama smirked at the tiny boy's comment, and kept closing the circle. The connection of the strings was important. Finally, the string ended and he charged towards Kenma, jumping up and letting the string's magnetic pull allow him to crash into the advisor with lightning-quick speed. Before Kenma could raise his weapon, Kageyama crashed on top of him, blade pointing towards his throat. He was panting, a fire burning in his passionate eyes. </p><p>"I... win," he gasped. Kenma's eyes widened, and pushed Kageyama off in a daze. </p><p>"You did win... no one has ever beaten me," he said. Kageyama unwrapped the tight string, ripping his shirt in the process. "I was too defensive this time."</p><p>"I don't think a thing string of strong magnets is a good idea for your weapon. Try an indestructible metal or something."</p><p>"Easier said than done. We would have to get that kind of resource from a different kingdom." He reattached the broken string, lightly pulling on it and sighing. "Today really wasn't my day."</p><p>"Do not hesitate to go all out. Fight like I am going to end your life." Kageyama raised his sword. "Next time, I may kill you if you don't put up a true fight."</p><p>Kenma shivered, feeling Kageyama's intense gaze flood through his numbing body. "Perhaps I shall."</p><p>"You both!" </p><p>Both males turned their heads to an excited shrimp, who was jumping up and down with starry eyes and a goofy grin. "You both are so cool! You gave me goosebumps!"</p><p>Suga clapped, a smile crossing his face. "You two are extraordinary. We may never be able to catch up."</p><p>"Perhaps. Work hard!" Kageyama said, clenching his fist with determination.</p><p>"Kenma, did you hold back?" Hinata asked. He nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.</p><p>"Your group may be mediocre fighters, but I can feel the passion. Let Kageyama help you; he will be a valuable asset to your group."</p><p>"Yes!" Hinata said, nodding sharply. Kenma weakly patted him on the head. </p><p>"Good, good." He turned away from Hinata and towards Karasuno, who was congratulating Kageyama on his win. "Karasuno, you will meet with King Kuro in a week's time. I will speak with him about your arrival."</p><p>Everyone cheered at the news, and Kenma slipped away from the noisy group to head home. Hinata watched his retreating figure trot away, before turning back to Kageyama. "Good job!"</p><p>"Think- thank," he replied. Hinata burst out laughing at his attempt of a thank you.</p><p>"It's 'thanks,' but you were close!" Kageyama grabbed his head.</p><p>"Ow! You're crushing me!"</p><p>Daichi clapped twice, catching everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, it's about time for lunch. Let's disband for the day, and meet again tomorrow at the same time."</p><p>Everyone gave a unanimous "okay" before departing for the day. Kageyama and Hinata stuck together as they traveled home.</p><p>"So what are you making for lunch?" </p><p>"Mutton and cabbage stew!"</p><p>Kageyama nodded, restraining from wrinkling his nose. "That's... appetizing."</p><p>"Well, food's food. Hey, can you teach me how to fight properly?"</p><p>"Do you have the proper equipment?"</p><p>"Yeah! I made some swords to practice with! We can go to my secret spot and practice!"</p><p>Kageyama grinned. "Let's do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Keep your stance loose and wide!" Kageyama hit Hinata in the back.</p><p>"Don't hit me! I'm doing my best..." he pouted. "You really are a demon king!"</p><p>"You're just weak! Show me what you've got!" </p><p>Hinata's eyes grew wide, and he started to bounce lightly. He thrust forward, and Kageyama blocked. He slashed and swiped. Blocked and blocked. </p><p>"Stop, stop." Hinata lowered his weapon. "It seems that strength isn't your... strong suit."</p><p>Hinata giggled. "I see what you did there."</p><p>"What did I do?"</p><p>"You made a joke!"</p><p>Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. "I did?"</p><p>"Man, you really have to get out and talk more," Hinata sighed. "Never mind. Just give me your wisdom, oh king."</p><p>"Like I was saying, you shouldn't focus on strength. Try... speed."</p><p>Hinata nodded, closing his eyes. Kageyama readied himself for an attack, closing his eyes for a second. </p><p>He felt the splintered wood of Hinata's sword on his neck. Hinata, who was behind Kageyama, opened his eyes. He released Kageyama, who crumpled to the forest floor in shock. </p><p>"I... I did it!" Hinata said wondrously. "Did you see that, Kags?"</p><p>"You..." he uttered, eyes wide from disbelief. "You're unbelievable."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata blushed. He's never gotten that sort of compliment from anyone! And this grumpy, cold, antisocial king just told him that he was "unbelievable."</p><p>"Are you serious?" he asked, eyes lighting up. Kageyama nodded as Hinata dropped his weapon. </p><p>"Your speed is incomprehensible, but you're lacking strength."</p><p>"In... incompre... what does that mean?"</p><p>Kageyama sighed in annoyance. "It means not being able to understand something, moron."</p><p>"Hey! I'm not a moron! You're just too smart." Hinata pouted and crossed his arms.</p><p>"I was joking." </p><p>"Well I can't tell when you're joking or not! Your humor is weird. Actually, I never knew you had a sense of humor." Kageyama grabbed Hinata's head and started to squeeze. As Hinata yelled for him to stop, Kageyama felt a grin cross his face. Maybe stand-up comedy was a future side-gig along with being the king.</p><p>He released Hinata's head and unsheathed his weapon, which he had taken from Hinata's room after leaving it in his room. "Shall we work on your strength?"</p><p>Hinata frowned. "I was talking with Asahi about my strength, and he said that I can't grow as much muscle as him because of my size."</p><p>Kageyama hummed. "Do you know if you're going to keep growing?"</p><p>Hinata shrugged. "There's no doctors around, so I have no idea."</p><p>"I'm guess not," Kageyama said, turning his back on the shrimp and picked up a giant stick from the base of the thick tree. "Oh, damn. I forgot my real sword at your place. I want you to break this stick with your bare hands before I get back." </p><p>Kageyama disappeared into the wood, the rustling of bushes fading away. Hinata looked down at the stick and picked it up. It was heavier than it looked. He placed another hand on it with a smile. "Time to prove that idiot wrong!"</p><p>He applied as much pressure as he could on it, but it didn't budge. He was about to snap it in half with his knee, but Kageyama's words echoed through his mind : I want you to break that stick with your bare hands.</p><p>"Damn king," he scoffed as his hands started to tremble from the pressure. </p><p>"Who are you damming now?" Hinata spun around to see Kageyama brush a few leaves out of his face as he reentered the clearing. The orange-haired boy threw down his stick with a grunt. </p><p>"You! I can't break this with my bare hands!" he yelled. Kageyama picked it up and snapped it like a dry twig. </p><p>"Weak." Hinata punched him in the stomach. Kageyama returned the punch with two times the force. Hinata doubled over, clutching his stomach as the former king sighed. "It seems that Asahi was right. Let's just work on speed for now."</p><p>"Speaking of speed, how did you return so fast?"</p><p>"I sprinted. I don't know if you can beat me, though," he replied with a competitive smirk. </p><p>"You're on! I bet I'll get there in half the time you get there!" he yelled. Kageyama put a hand on his hip. </p><p>"Let's just get on with the lesson." He thrust his blade, and Hinata parried it with ease. "I'll go quicker."</p><p>He thrust at full speed, and Hinata deflected it. Kageyama's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. "No one can parry that."</p><p>"Well I can," he laughed. "Is that as fast as you can go?"</p><p>"I guess I gotta train my speed," Kageyama replied.</p><p>"By the way, you're scary when you smile."</p><p>With full speed and force, Kageyama tried to impale the small boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you two became close!" Suga commented to the freak duo as he finished his sandwich. Kageyama and Hinata exchanged glances. A large cloth was taped onto Hinata's face where Kageyama's sword grazed him, and Kageyama's neck was red from the multiple times Hinata held the blade to his throat.</p><p>"I never thought the cold king would make a friend," Daichi said. "Nice job, Hinata!"</p><p>"Who would want to be friends with an ice cube?" Tsukki snickered. Yamaguchi smiled at his boyfriend's comment as he finished his small sandwich. </p><p>"So... tell me why you're in our house?" Ukai asked, lying on his bed. Tadeka handed him some water in a small cup. </p><p>"More importantly, did you just say king, Daichi?"</p><p>Kageyama tilted his head forward slightly. "I'm king Kageyama of the former Kitagawa Kingdom. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Tadeka dropped his tray. "You said your name was Bob, your majesty!"</p><p>"Call me 'Kageyama' until I reclaim the throne. These people- my fund- friends- are helping me." Tsukki and Yamaguchi broke out laughing. Suga shut them up with a glare. </p><p>"To answer your question, Mr. Ukai, it's raining. We were going to go to the club building, but it floods easily. Your house doesn't."</p><p>"You payin'?" Ukai grunted, raising an eyebrow. Tadeka smacked him with the empty tray. </p><p>"They don't have to pay! They're just kids!"</p><p>"And somehow, kids are running their own kingdoms."</p><p>"It's working so that's all that matters. They're smarter than us," Tadeka replied. "Now, would anyone like more water? It's fresh rainwater today!" </p><p>Everybody mumbled their own variations of "no." Tadeka set his tray down with a pleasant smile. </p><p>"So what are all planning to do?" he asked. "Do you have a game plan? Some sort of strategy?" </p><p>"Thanks to this guy, we do!" Tanaka clapped Kageyama on the back, whose face went right into his water. </p><p>"Ow. Yes, we do. We're setting out to gain allies and using their power against Aoba Johsai- not just Kageyama and his personal guard or lover. Whatever those two are by now," Kageyama explained with a straight face. </p><p>Tadeka's eyes sparkled. "Who are you planning to get first?"</p><p>"We're thinking the Nekoma Kingdom first. Actually, we now have an appointment thanks to the new friends," Daichi said. </p><p>"You know, it takes about days to get there. You should probably head there now."</p><p>"On foot, it takes, like forever. We need to take a good wagon or something from the Inner City."</p><p>"But how? Us outsiders can't go into the Inner City! We have to look like we're transporting goods or something!"</p><p>The gears in Kageyama's mind started to churn. "Takeda, you have farmland, correct?"</p><p>Takeda nodded. "Then can you help us?"</p><p>The man quickly caught on. "Of course! I'd be happy to help."</p><p>"Help? Help with what?" Hinata asked innocently. A scary smile crossed Kageyama's face. </p><p>"We're going to break in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sneaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone silenced. Finally, Tsukki raised his hand. "How are we going to sneak into a secure city? The guards would kill us in about three seconds."</p><p>"I can reassure you all that you are more trained than the guards of the Inner City," Kageyama replied. "They're the bottom of the barrel."</p><p>"So we're better than trained guards?" Tanaka chimed in with a confident grin. </p><p>"Yes, you are. Although you all are still rough around the edges," Kageyama answered. Hinata elbowed him in the ribs. "But you are all... acceptable."</p><p>"Wow, thanks," Tsukki said, rolling his eyes. "That's the nicest thing you've said to us this entire time." </p><p>"We have to go as soon as possible," Daichi interrupted. "My family has a large wagon that they use for trade in the Inner City. We can use that, cover ourselves with goods, and get in. I think that's the best way to get into the city."</p><p>"What if they check the carts?" Suga asked. </p><p>"Well, we pounce them. If they're as untrained as Kageyama said, then we should be able to handle them. But after that, we have to move quick. We'll be wanted."</p><p>"Hang on, why didn't we try this before?" Nishinoya asked. "What stopped us?"</p><p>Daichi turned towards the small member. "Because we're scared of the guards and had no direction. I trust Kageyama's judgement."</p><p>Kageyama blushed, fiddling with his fingers giddily. Hinata noticed his flattered form and smiled to himself. </p><p>"I think this plan will work. Mister Tadeka, will you allow us to take your cart?" Ennoshita asked.</p><p>"Hey, who's the leader of the gang?" Daichi interrupted before turning to the short man. "Please let us use your cart."</p><p>Tadeka smiled warmly, filling the room with comfort. "I'd be happy to help!"</p><p>"That's my friend for ya," Ukai grumbled, flipping through his old magazine with a small smirk. "Can brighten up a room and aid you with criminal activity."</p><p>"I'd like to think it's for justice!" Noya exclaimed, one foot on his stool and a fist raised towards the sky.</p><p>"You should probably head out during the night. The guards will be sleepier and may not notice you due to the lack of light," Tadeka cautioned. </p><p>"We should get ready," Daichi added, clapping his hands. "Let's grab some weapons and head out!"</p><p>Everyone cheered in agreement, ready for the night to come. </p><p> </p><p>"Is everyone here?" Kageyama asked in a calm, collected voice. The cicada bugs sang in harmony, filling the starry sky with their voices. Everyone nodded silently, knowing they cannot break the delicate equilibrium of sereneness. A large cart to fit the entire Karasuno gang was filled with assorted, freshly picked produce in bags and crates. A depressed, skinny horse kept its head down as Tadeka petted its back. Kageyama drew his sword and tapped the large metal cart lightly with it. "This cart has not been oiled in years. Be careful of the noise while you board."</p><p>"How do you know it's not oiled?" Takeda exclaimed, hopping into the front seat with Ukai. </p><p>"Because you have no resources to obtain oil," Kageyama replied bluntly. The group sent a silent glare towards the naive king. </p><p>"Kags, subtlety," Hinata whispered as he climbed on with all fours. Kageyama blushed, sheathing his sword and climbing into the back next to the orange-haired boy. </p><p>"I really hope this works," Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukki silenced him with a small "shush."</p><p>Kageyama took a deep breath. "I do, too. Have faith in your abilities," he said. </p><p>"You're not very good at pep talks. King Oikawa could do better," Hinata commented with a small chuckle. Kageyama's fists clenched at the name. </p><p>"Don't bring him up, please."</p><p>For the rest of the ride, it was silent. The bags of potatoes and other harvested goods pressed against each member. Hinata squished against Kageyama, staring at the bag of carrots with disdain. Light chatter from the drivers and the wheel's screeches allowed quiet mumbling throughout Karasuno.</p><p>"What's the plan after this? Where will we go?" Tanaka asked, peeking over a barrel of chilled tea. </p><p>"We'll be taken to the 'Agriculture and Imports' building. It's in the heart of the Inner City," Kageyama said. "We'll have to sneak out when Takeda and Ukai are explaining what's inside the cart."</p><p>"Will we get spotted?"</p><p>"No one will notice us. They'll think we're everyday citizens," Kageyama said. "No one knows what's in the Outer City."</p><p>"You say that like we're trash," Tsukki said. </p><p>"Tsukishama, you are a small step up from trash."</p><p>"It's 'Tsukishima.'"</p><p>"Sh! Shut up! We're almost there!" Nishinoya hissed, whipping his head around to the group from his lap. </p><p>The large cart wheeled its way to the guards. Kageyama peeked out from behind a broken crate of carrots. </p><p>"Halt. What are you transporting?" the guard on the right asked, brandishing his sword in Takeda's face. He froze up at the sight of the blade.</p><p>"We're transporting goods to the 'Agriculture and Imports' building." He took out potato and stuck it onto the sword with a relaxed, cheeky grin. "Try it."</p><p>The guard hesitated, exchanging glances with the readied guard on the left. He took a bite out of the potato. "It's fresh."</p><p>"So will you let us in?"</p><p>The two guards looked at each other, before shrugging. For all they knew, these two gentlemen were letting in more resources for the kingdom. "You have a good load."</p><p>The guards unlocked and opened the gate, one yawning in the process. Ukai lazily saluted to the two as Tadeka urged the malnourished horse to move. His shoulders relaxed as he let out a relieved sigh. "You're amazing, Ukai. I would never be able to do that."</p><p>Ukai smiled, loping his arm around the smaller man. "You're my other half."</p><p>"If you're done flirting, can you explain the scenery around us?" Daichi asked with a glare. Both men jumped at his expression. </p><p>"We're in front of a large building that looks like it's made out of marble... or some heavy kind of rock. There are two pillars that border the entrance and lion statues on their hind legs," Tadeka started. "Is this the building? The letters on the top of the building are too small."</p><p>"Yes, that's the building," Kageyama said. "Go to one of the guards in front and talk to him. We'll sneak out while you distract them."</p><p>Tadeka nodded confidently, holding the ratty reins with trembling hands. Ukai placed a large hand over his small one. "Deep breath." His friend looked up at him, before closing his eyes and inhaling sharply.</p><p>"Okay, let's do this. Good luck guys."</p><p>The cart shuddered as it started to move. Everyone stumbled in the back, but regained ground. Ukai made sure to talk loud enough to notify them to get out, as well as masking their quiet footsteps. </p><p>"Follow me," Kageyama ordered silently, using his hand to beckon the group to his side. He looked around, the large, ugly, concrete wall providing a strong barrier between the supposed "slums" of the kingdom and the miraculous metropolis of his kingdom. </p><p>He looked up at the large castle looming over them on a large hill in the center of the kingdom. It felt colder than what he was used to. He took off silently, not bothering to look behind him as he darted through the shadows like a nimble doe. He kept running until they reached the true heart of the kingdom. People of all ages hustled and bustled in the lantern-filled streets, chatting and filling the peaceful air with lively attitude. </p><p>Hinata's eyes grew wide in amazement as he spun around, taking in the sights, smells, and sounds around him. "So this is the Inner City!" He jumped up and down like an excited five year old. "This is awesome!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's... brighter than I thought it would be," Tsukki said with wonder. Yamaguchi clung onto him with wide eyes, swiveling his head rapidly as he took in the sights, smells, and sounds. </p><p>"Tsukki! They have lights! Actual lights! I've only seen the candles in my house!" he squealed, tugging on his sleeve rapidly. Tsukki smirked at his friend's puppy-like face and stared at the large buildings. </p><p>"I think this brightness is nice." </p><p>"Look at that babe! What if Kiyoko wore that?" Tanaka said to Noya, pointing towards a brunette girl with a curvy figure going into a club. Both boys blushed at the image of Kiyoko wearing such a skimpy, wine red dress. </p><p>Daichi hit them. "We're on a mission. Don't get distracted."</p><p>"Are the trains even running right now?" Ennoshita asked the former king.</p><p>"They run late."</p><p>"Don't we need to pay to get on?" Tsukki said. </p><p>"They like me."</p><p>"Really? I thought you were the most hated person in the entire kingdom! And with King Oikawa on the throne, your hatred will turn to loathing!" Hinata exclaimed before dodging Kageyama's swift kick to his face. </p><p>"I gave them the blueprints to modernize the engine, making the acceleration time shorten without anything terrible happening to the machinery," he replied. "They owe me."</p><p>"You didn't ask for their life force in return for such knowledge?" Tsukki chuckled. </p><p>"Don't push it. Just follow me and don't stray."</p><p>"Can't we explore?" Hinata asked in a dazed tone, spinning in place. "It smells good, it looks good, and it probably tastes good!" </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"You said the trains run late," Daichi interrupted, trying to contain his overwhelming joy. "We have time, don't we?"</p><p>The former king really wanted to hop on the train and meet the king, but Karasuno would probably kick him out if he didn't bend to their wishes. They would probably bail on him even if he told them to stay close. "Go ahead. I'm sorry about the wall."</p><p>Everyone scattered like rats, leaving Hinata by his side. The orange head faced Kageyama with a drooling mouth. "I'm really hungry."</p><p>"We have no money. I don't know what the others are going to do."</p><p>"They'll do their own thing. It doesn't matter if we have money. We have curiosity, and that overrides the need for money. Sure, we won't get the entire experience, but we'll get a small taste." He leaned against Kageyama with a dreamy smile. "Please gain the throne back. I don't want to live with restrictions." </p><p>He blushed, pushing him off and left his hand lingering on the boy's shoulder. "I'll win."</p><p> </p><p>"Do we have everyone?" Kageyama asked. Everyone was gathered at the train station, shivering from the sudden drop in temperature.</p><p>"I'm surprised that you aren't missing," Ennoshita said to Tanaka. </p><p>"You callin' me a traitor?"</p><p>"Your 'gang face' doesn't work on me after I've seen your 'rejected and now I'm crying in your shirt' face."</p><p>Everyone laughed as Tanaka sputtered incoherent nonsense. </p><p>"All of you, get on board. I'll go talk to the conductor. He should be running his trusty train," Kageyama said. </p><p>"I'm going with you," Ennoshita said, stepping up. "I want to learn more about this locomotive. Tanaka, you wanna join?"</p><p>"I'll pass. Gotta keep these runts in check," he replied with a grin. Suga and Daichi shook their heads simultaneously.</p><p>"Follow me." </p><p>Ennoshita trailed behind Kageyama's imposing figure as he traveled down the train cars. "Are you alright without a disguise?"</p><p>"No one will recognize me with these dirty clothes," Kageyama replied. "My hair is also flatter than its usual fluff."</p><p>"You had no bounce to your hair," Ennoshita commented. </p><p>"My hair had plenty bounce," he grumbled. "Ah, we're here"</p><p>He slid the car door open to reveal an old, wrinkled man hunched over a panel of buttons and levers. "Wha? Who're you?" he yelled in a grouchy voice, glaring one eye with a menacing sneer. </p><p>"It's me. Kageyama Tobio, former king of the Kitagawa Kingdom."</p><p>His face lit up with recognition and let out a hearty laugh. "Well why didn't ya say so? Got kicked out of your cushion, hey?"</p><p>A sour visage crossed Kageyama. "Yes."</p><p>Ennoshita, looking around with wonder, took mental notes as Kageyama explained his situation. </p><p>"Oh, oh! I see I see I see..." He paused for a moment, brows furrowing. "Ya know, what comes around goes around. Yeah, fine. Board for free, I'll tell Koyuki to pass you fellas. Just sit cushy, yeah?"</p><p>Kageyama grinned. "Thank you, sir!"</p><p>"Don' smile, it's scary as hell," he squawked. "You're a damn good king, and a fine man. Get movin'."</p><p>Kageyama turned around, casting a glance towards the curious boy. He noticed, and shook his head. </p><p>"I'm staying here. Don't mind me."</p><p>"And who're you?" the old man said, whirling around to the neat-looking boy. </p><p>"My name is Ennoshita!" </p><p>"You can relax around me, I have a good feelin' 'bout ya."</p><p>"Okay, thanks! Can you teach me about this train?"</p><p>Kageyama closed the door and let them do their nerd talk. The old fart needed some company. He returned to the car where the rest of Karasuno resided. </p><p>Hinata's face was squished against the glass, his eyes following everything that comes to view. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were making small talk in a small booth for two, and Tanaka was being restrained from stripping by Suga and Daichi.</p><p>"Where the nerd?" Noya asked with a grin. </p><p>"He wanted to learn more about the train."</p><p>"You could've taught him," Asahi pointed out, holding his stomach.</p><p>"A guy like me would just ward him away," Kageyama replied, a dark aura flowing around him. "I'm nothing but a miserable speck of dust... I don't deserve to be king."</p><p>In a flash, the self-loathing royal was headbutted by a bright ball of orange hair. He fell on his butt, the wind knocked out of him. Hinata put his hands on his hips with a glare. "Stop saying that stuff! You're too pessimistic! We're trying to enjoy a nice train ride and you're ruining the mood!"</p><p>His words stabbed Kageyama in the chest. "Sorry..."</p><p>Hinata's shining smile spread across his face. "Don't be so hard on yourself!"</p><p>"Yeah! Even if you do fail, we'll still be here!" Noya said.</p><p>"Noya, I'm sure he'll be fine. I hope..." Asahi chimed in. </p><p>The train car drowned Kageyama in positive words. When the flood drained, he was left in a blushing mess. </p><p>"Do you get it now? You're doing something not just great, but revolutionary. Sure, the past kings weren't the best to the Outer City folk, but now you know how we live. We put all of our faith into you to make these changes," Suga said, placing a fist onto Kageyama's chest.</p><p>Yamaguchi yawned, leaning against the window as his eyes started drooping. Daichi noticed this, and crossed his arms. "Let's get some rest. We'll be in Nekoma tomorrow morning!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nekoma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, wake up! You're gonna be late if ya don't get off this hunk-a-junk!" the old man shouted as he slammed the car door open.</p><p>Kageyama groggily awoke from his slumber, pushing Hinata off his shoulder and standing up. The rest of the group looked like zombies as they started to wake up. </p><p>"That was the worst night sleep ever. I sleep on the floor at home!" Noya exclaimed, reaching towards the sky and stretching his back out. </p><p>"Maybe ya won't get no breakfast if ya speak that all like in my train!" the old man snapped back before slamming the door and stomping away. </p><p>"Aw man, the moment he mentioned 'breakfast' my stomach growled," Hinata moaned, grabbing his stomach. "We don't have any money!"</p><p>The mood instantly dropped when Hinata mentioned their lack of funds. Daichi and Suga exchanged glances before speaking up. "Well, actually," Suga started, clearing his throat. "We have some."</p><p>Everyone snapped their heads towards the engaged man with wide eyes, waiting for an explanation. </p><p>"Well, you see, we went into that casual shop that sells good noodles, and we explained our situation to... what were their names?" Daichi asked, looking at his fiance. </p><p>"Kazuhito and Hisashi," Suga whispered. </p><p>"Yeah! Kazuhito and Hisashi, the chefs of the restaurant. They told us about their dislike towards the new king. Hisashi, that short-haired blond, was freaking out about it and spilled a large pot of noodles-"</p><p>"Back to the point, Daichi."</p><p>"Right. They supported our cause and gave us a couple hundred." The leader pulled some papers out and showed it to the boys. </p><p>"Woah, that's the most I've ever seen! That'll get us a... a mansion!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down with glee. "We're rich! We're so rich!"</p><p>"You're going to need a lot more to afford something so ridiculous," Kageyama replied in a serious tone. "But this is good. We can go and get something to eat."</p><p>The car door slid open, and a beaming Ennoshita pranced in with bundles of notes in his hand. "I got what I need!"</p><p>"Did ya really need it though?" Tanaka asked, leaning against his partner. Ennoshita shrugged, smacking him lightly on the head. </p><p>"Hey, it may increase our knowledge in mechanics," he said. "I'll simplify the rules for you later."</p><p>Kageyama turned towards Hinata. "What are they speaking about?"</p><p>"They're both 'mechanics,' meaning they go around fixing things for everyone in the Outer City. No payment is needed, but we give them some food. Ennoshita's the one who refuses it though, keeping their charity alive. I know Ennoshita's interested in engineering and technology, and Tanaka will support him no matter what," Hinata replied. "They've been like brothers since they were small."</p><p>Kageyama looked at the two. Ennoshita held a scroll he got from the old geezer and was showing it to his friend, talking it over with him. </p><p>"I wish I had someone like that," he mumbled. </p><p>"Ah yes, lonely boy didn't have a single friend," Hinata mocked playfully. Kageyama swung his fist at the orange-haired boy. Hinata ducked with a cheeky grin. "Ha ha, missed me!"</p><p>"You little rat!"</p><p>"Wow, what a creative insult," Tsukki laughed. </p><p>The door slammed open, revealing the old man red in the face. "All ya outta my damn train!"</p><p> </p><p>"So where are we supposed to go now?" Ennoshita asked, looking around. </p><p>Daichi picked up a map from a small tourist stand and walked back to the group. He unfurled it and leaned against Suga, whispering the plan to him.</p><p>"Can we explore. I mean, look at this place!" Noya exclaimed, running around the long train station. He stroked the tall, red support beam and ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. Tanaka joined him, scuttling around the shops and pressing his face against the large display window, showing off food, clothes, and books they offered.</p><p>"It's so cool," Tanaka said, drooling on the pane. Asahi grabbed the back of his shirt like a mother cat picking up her kitten and bringing him back to the group. </p><p>"It may be cool, but let's stay on task please," he said with a pleasant smile. </p><p>Noya laughed, clapping Asahi on the back. "You're a huge sap for your size!"</p><p>He said what we're all thinking, the group thought as Asahi bowed his head, apologizing for his polite behavior. </p><p>Suga turned towards Kageyama and said, "did Mister Kenma say anything about meeting us?"</p><p>"No, I-"</p><p>"Kageyama," a calm, collected voice said behind the former king's back. Kenma, cloaked in a short cape kept together with Nekoma's cat-and-scroll emblem, stood with a serene look. "A pleasure to see you here."</p><p>"Likewise-"</p><p>"Kenma! How're you doing? You should've reached out to me! Can you teach me your technique with your cool blade-on-string weapons?" Hinata interrupted, hopping on the balls of his toes with sparkles in his eyes. </p><p>Kenma fought the urge to cover the eyes from the sudden brightness and turned his head towards Kageyama. "Our King requested your presence in the palace." He pulled out a small, wooden Rubix Cube and swiveled around on the heels of his knee-high boots. "Follow me."</p><p>Everyone exchanged glances with one another before silently following the cat-like boy. Hinata attempted to make small talk with Kenma, badgering him about the different food and such. Kageyama was also inclined to ask a few questions, but he felt that the poor boy was already getting an earful from the small orange Crow. </p><p>To his surprise, Kenma answered every single question Hinata threw at him without even looking up. The rest of the group were chatting among themselves, pointing out things they admired.</p><p>"That bookstore is huge!" Yamaguchi said tugging on Tsukki's sleeve with a big grin on his face. "And the way they stack the display books in a spiral is so pretty!"</p><p>"How are the lanterns floating in the air like that? They move around as well!" Ennoshita said. </p><p>Tanaka shrugged. "Hell if I know. What I'm surprised about are the windows. When a shop is closed, the windows are fogged or some kinda magical shit."</p><p>"Watch your language," Ennoshita warned, "or I'll give you a kind of 'magical shit' you'll never forget."</p><p>"There are so many levels to this kingdom. Can't the architects spread it out more? They have so much room," Asahi muttered quietly, gazing at the sturdy catwalks above where citizens roamed freely. </p><p>"I think it's a nice change of pace!" Noya said, attempting to climb onto the taller male's back. "It's so fresh and... technological!"</p><p>Daichi and Suga watched their group have fun, hand in hand, taking in the different sounds and shops around them as they all advanced on the smooth, dark cobble. </p><p>"So what's the kind of food you have here?" Hinata inquired, darting around the advisor. </p><p>"We're known for our street foods. Ramen shops are very common and high quality," he replied. </p><p>"And those big air thingies? Like the floating balloons?"</p><p>"Those are called 'blimps.' They are used for transportation and advertisements."</p><p>Blimps? I've made prototypes of them, but they went missing from my room, Kageyama thought to himself. Strange.</p><p>"Okay! And what about the buildings? Why're they all stacked? What's with the big walkways and stuff?"</p><p>"People do not have to travel as far if the area is more compact," Kenma explained as he solved the Rubix Cube in hand. He took out another small puzzle and started to fiddle around with it as he continued his answer. "Using elevators, automated pulleys basically, people can travel with ease."</p><p>Elevators? Those went missing from my room as well! Kageyama thought, eye twitching. And so was my notes on the camera...</p><p>"What's that device? It's so small and flashy!" Hinata asked, pointing towards a couple with a square-and-lens device in the woman's hand. </p><p>"That's called a camera. Push the button on the top and a still image of the thing you have in frame will come out of the bottom," he said.</p><p>What? Who got their hands on my ideas? Kageyama wondered, gritting his teeth. </p><p>"Kageyama, calm down! You look like you're about to strangle someone!" Hinata said, elbowing him in the ribs. </p><p>"I'm thinking about it," he growled as they approached the large, red and black castle gates.</p><p>"Hello, advisor. Who're these behind you?" a guard asked. </p><p>"Guests His Highness requested to meet," Kenma replied, putting his toy into a pouch around his waist. </p><p>The guards nodded and opened the gates. Everyone entered with shocked expressions. They've never seen a building on such a large scale. </p><p>"Oh, I forgot to ask. Do you have any weapons on you?" Kenma questioned lazily. </p><p>"No," Daichi responded. </p><p>"Mm no. Kageyama has his sword," Kenma said, slowly aiming his gaze at said guy. </p><p>Kageyama put his hand on the sword. "This is the only thing that ties me to my old home. I will not give it up."</p><p>Kenma sighed, shaking his head. "If Kuro wasn't so adamant on seeing you, I would not let you in."</p><p>The guards opened the palace doors, revealing a large ballroom. Small floating lanterns drifted around the room, puttering with life. </p><p>"The throne room is this way," Kenma said, leading them into the room across the floor. </p><p>When they reached the open frame, a man in black and red sat on a large throne, one leg drooping over the arm of the chair. "Well well Kenma, what have you brought for me?"</p><p>Kenma clicked his tongue. "Did you forget, your majesty?"</p><p>"I tell you over and over, call me Kuro. Aren't we close?" the king asked, hopping off his throne and strutting over to his advisor, lifting his chin with a grin. </p><p>Kenma slapped his hand away and backed up next to Kageyama. </p><p>"Your Majesty, meet the Karasuno group."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama stormed up to the smirking king with a nasty glare. "You stole my blueprints, didn't you?"</p><p>"Well, I didn't steal from you. My spy did!" he replied with a shrug. Hinata and Yamaguchi had to restrain Kageyama from shredding the king into small pieces of royal meat.</p><p>"Okay, okay! Calm down," Kuro said, leaning into Kageyama's face. "I will admit that I owe you."</p><p>"You think?" Kenma muttered, fiddling with a piece of string.</p><p>"Well, I do have a request," Kageyama said, sheathing his sword and relaxing his muscles.</p><p>"Anything," Kuro purred.</p><p>"You side with me and take down Oikawa."</p><p>The room went silent. Kuro pursed his lips and tapped his chin with his gloved hand. "Ma-a-aybe. I'll have to get back to you on that."</p><p>Kenma buried his face into his hands from his ruler's lack of brain cells. "Your highness-"</p><p>"It's 'Kuro' to you."</p><p>"Your highness," he hissed between his teeth. "You took King Kageyama's personal belongings without his permission. No matter who did the deed, you were the one who directed it and reaped its profit. To add on, you said- and I quote- 'Anything.'"</p><p>The bedhead laughed, ruffling his advisor's hair. "Well, you've convinced me! I would be more than happy to help."</p><p>"Yay! Thank you Kenma!" Hinata said with a bright smile, hugging Kenma. The advisor smiled, patting his cheek gently and squirmed uncomfortably in his tight grip.</p><p>Separating them by hand, Kuro smiled and said, "are you staying for awhile? You all smell, and I would not like having you soil my streets."</p><p>Tsukki leaned over to Yamaguchi and whispered, "he could've been more subtle about that."</p><p>Daichi, who had heard the younger blond, hit him on the arm and stepped forward. "We would love to stay, but we don't have any money."</p><p>The king crossed his arms and dragged his advisor to his side. "Then you'll stay in the palace!"</p><p>Everyone gave him wide eyes. Kenma cleared his throat. "Sir, I know we have plenty of rooms available; if this wasn't your palace, it would be a hotel! But you're planning to keep these outsiders here?" he exclaimed. "Ah, no offense to you, Hinata."</p><p>Hinata laughed. "None taken!"</p><p>"Hol' up! We take offense to that!" Tanaka yelled, a vein about to burst from his forehead.</p><p>Ennoshita slapped his head with a glare, before looking up at Kuro. "In a more polite tone-" he glanced towards his partner- "it's a bit rude for you to call us smelly, don't you think?"</p><p>"Just a little, but you should be grateful that I'm giving you a place to stay," he replied before turning to Kenma. "Would you mind showing them to their rooms?"</p><p>With a small sigh, Kenma walked towards the exit. "Follow me."</p><p>In silence, the group followed the advisor. Hinata bounded up to Kenma, looking around the large paintings and arches.</p><p>"Do you have a training ground?" he asked.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, yeah, we do." He pointed towards the right, where an arch opened to a large field. There was a weapons rack taller than Asahi and as long as the wall.</p><p>Noya and Tanaka were visibly shaking out of excitement, poking at Daichi and Suga as if asking their permission to play around.</p><p>Everyone was impressed- even Tsukki, who stared at the wall with wonder. "My brother would love this," he mumbled.</p><p>"Did you say something?" Yamaguchi asked. Tsukki avoided his gaze.</p><p>"Please, rest for the night before you participate in combat with one another," Kenma said with a small sigh.</p><p>"How am I going to sleep now that I've seen this?" Hinata asked, shaking Kageyama.</p><p>"Stop shaking me, you idiot! Do you want me to die?" Kageyama yelled.</p><p>Kenma covered his ears and quickened his pace. He led them to very long hall with a plethora of large, dark brown doors decorating the red walls. The light of small red lanterns illuminated the hallway in its small warm rays.</p><p>"To save the maids trouble, you will sleep in pairs. I hope you don't mind," Kenma said. "Well, that will be all tonight. Make yourselves comfortable in your rooms, and don't make a mess. If you need anything, ring the bell next to your nightstand."</p><p>He turned on his heels and sped away before anyone pestered him with questions. After a moment of silence, Daichi spoke up. "Well, let's split into pairs and get some rest. We have a long day of planning tomorrow with the king, and we have to be on our best behavior." He stared straight at Noya and Tanaka. They saluted in response.</p><p>"I'm sure you all know who you want to pair with for the night. I'll be with Daichi-"</p><p>"To bang, probably," Tanaka snickered, earning him a slap on the back of the head by Suga.</p><p>"I'll be with Yamaguchi," Tsukki said, eliminating the tense atmosphere. He looked down at Yamaguchi, who nodded with a smile.</p><p>"I'll be with Tanaka. If he causes any trouble, I'll request a rope," Ennoshita said with a smile, placing a hand on the bald's shoulder. Tanaka felt a shiver run up and down his spine.</p><p>"I'll be with Asahi!" Noya shouted, grabbing the tall man's shoulders and trying to leap-frog over him. "He'll be able to scare away any intruders!"</p><p>"I'm not that scary... or wild," Asahi mumbled, slouching his shoulders.</p><p>"Aha, you're scared of your own shadow," Suga said with a sweet, closed-eyed smile.</p><p>"That's not true!"</p><p>Suga giggled. "You're right."</p><p>Hinata's eyes met Kageyama's, causing the former king to tense up. "What? Are you unhappy that you are sharing the same room as me? Huh?"</p><p>"Woah! The former king, sounding like a fresh city boy," Hinata smirked. He then dodged a high kick from said city boy.</p><p>"Have a good night, everyone!" Daichi said. Everyone dispersed to their rooms.</p><p>Kageyama opened the door and let the ball of energy barrel in.</p><p>"Wow, it's so big! And huge! And big-ly huge!" Hinata yelled, running around the room at top speed. "It's bigger than my entire house! Wow!"</p><p>Kageyama took off his boots and made his way to the pristine king-sized bed before sitting down.</p><p>"Hey... there is a slight problem."</p><p>Hinata planted his feet on the cozy carpet. "What is it?"</p><p>"There is only one bed."</p><p>Silence ensued. Hinata tilted his head in confusion. "So what?"</p><p>"Sleep on the floor."</p><p>"No way!" Hinata hissed. "I do that enough as it is! Let me have the bed, you privileged king!" </p><p>"I am not comfortable sleeping on the floor," Kageyama replied, crossing his arms with a huff.</p><p>"Fine! Then let's share the bed! There's enough room to share." </p><p>Kageyama sneered at his suggestion, but didn't respond. This option would solve both of their problems, but it would be an awkward night sleep. "I mean... alright, fine."</p><p>Hinata smiled. "Glad we could come to an agreement! Is what you'd say, with your oh-so fancy words."</p><p>Kageyama stood up and stormed to the bathroom. "I am going to draw myself a bath."</p><p>"Are you sure you don't need me to help?"</p><p>"No. Well, maybe," he replied as he closed the sliding door. </p><p>Hinata flopped onto the bed with a starry-eyed grin. He had never slept in a real bed. All he knew was his cot-with-a-flat-mattress and a thin blanket to protect him from the weather. He didn't mind, since he did not know any other luxury than he had. </p><p>He knew that his sister would love this, and would giggle so much that it was if he was tickling her. She'd say something among the lines of: "I'm a princess now! Bow down, brother!"</p><p>He rolled over with a sigh, thinking of home. When King Oikawa was overthrown, would his life get better? Would Karasuno be in a better place? Could Kageyama change?</p><p>"Maybe," he mumbled, pursing his lips. "But he's an asshole, so who knows?"</p><p>"Who's an asshole?" Kageyama asked. Hinata looked up to see him fully naked- only a fluffy white towel covered some sort of wet skin. He had a predominant four pack- a rising six pack was in the making.</p><p>"It's your turn to take a bath. You stink," Kageyama said, reaching for his towel. Hinata sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door.</p><p>Behind the door, Hinata sank to the wet floor. His face was flushed bright red as he buried it into his hands. "Why did I have to room with him?" he moaned. </p><p> </p><p>An hour had passed, and Hinata finally emerged from the steamy room. Kageyama was on the bed, naked. </p><p>Hinata's heart almost escaped from his chest as he stumbled into the closed door. </p><p>"What? Am I that unattractive?" Kageyama asked. "Get in. We need to rest."</p><p>"But- I, uh, I'm not that tired!" he squeaked, covering his eyes. </p><p>"Get in bed or I'll tell Daichi."</p><p>"Okay, you're going to tattle on me like a child," Hinata said. </p><p>"I'm serious. I'm tired from sleeping on that train. I barely got any sleep on that thing! And weren't you excited to sleep on this bed? You were the one who wanted to sleep with me."</p><p>"Don't say it like that! And what happened with your formal tone?"</p><p>"I'm trying to get more comfortable with... contractions. I was raised learning not to use contractions to sound more formal." He sunk himself into the mattress. "Now let's get some sleep."</p><p>Hinata blushed, but climbed into bed. Kageyama flipped the light switch off and kept on his back. </p><p>"Why are we sleeping naked?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Because our clothes are dirty, and we had no pajamas provided."</p><p>Hinata crawled out of bed. "I'm going to wash the clothes."</p><p>"Thunk- thank- thank you," Kageyama whispered.</p><p>Hinata went back into the bathroom and gathered the clothes on the floor. Kageyama's sword was rested against a long, metal "radiator" (at least that's what Kageyama called it). He started the water and filled it with soap, before scrubbing and washing the clothes. When he finished, he took them out and placed them on the radiator, letting them dry. </p><p>"How in the world do these things work?" he wondered out loud, tapping the radiator with a curious gaze. After no response, he took the sword and brought it out of the bathroom. </p><p>He heard his roommate's light snores from the bed. In the heat of curiosity, he unsheathed the sword. It was shiny, but scratched. He could see his reflection being illuminated by the full moon out of the large window next to the bed. He caressed the blade, wondering what its owner's history with the blade was. </p><p>He put the blade back into its sheath and leaned it against the dresser. Once again, he climbed into bed and turned his back and squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>Kageyama slowly shifted onto his side. Hinata almost screamed when he felt a muscular arm fall onto him, pulling him into a spoon. </p><p>I will not be able to sleep like this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Meanwhile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, Suga stepped out of the bathroom with a long sigh of joy and relief. "I've never been in a bath like that before!"</p><p>Daichi smiled, already cleaned off and ready for a good night's rest. "Yeah. We haven't bathed like that in forever."</p><p>His fiance climbed into bed next to Daichi and snuggled into his bare chest with a smile, closing his eyes. "I'm so proud of our group," Suga whispered.</p><p>Daichi stared up at the ceiling with a proud grin on his face. "Once, Karasuno was a gang of kids who had no place in society. Now we're planning to restore its former king to his throne." He laughed at the benign reality in front of him. "We're even in a different kingdom!"</p><p>"It's amazing. Everyone is having so much fun," Suga said. "I want it to stay like this forever."</p><p>"That'd be nice, but we still have to fight whether we like it or not," Daichi replied as his face turned grim. "I always have to remind myself that this isn't a fancy vacation. This is a plot to fight and overthrow possibly the most powerful king in history."</p><p>Suga hummed in agreement, looking at the dark ceiling with Daichi. "We haven't had a king so ambitious since the elusive 'Little Giant' hundreds of years ago."</p><p>"Are you really giving me a history lesson?" Daichi questioned. </p><p>Suga sighed, rolling over once again to face his partner. "You know the story. The Little Giant stopped a huge war that was going to spark between the largest kingdoms on the map. Even though he had a small kingdom the size of a village, he managed to use his strengths to pull everyone together and keep peace."</p><p>Daichi chuckled, pulling Suga close to his side. "Oikawa and him are similar, but different. The Little Giant spread peace- Oikawa spreads war."</p><p>Suga yawned quietly, eyes fluttering sleepily. "We have a long day tomorrow."</p><p>"Should we ask Kuroo to train us? After all, we aren't properly trained with our weapons," Daichi asked.</p><p>"I think that'd be a good idea. I have a feeling Kageyama will ask that question tomorrow morning. Probably without a 'please' or anything like that," Suga giggled. "He's really crude for a king."</p><p>"No wonder why people didn't like him. He isn't social, and he has zero social skills with locals."</p><p>"Poor boy," Suga said. "He needed this dose of reality."</p><p>"This will be a good change. Now, let's rest up."</p><p>They went silent, snoozing in each other's arms for the rest of the night. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi carefully sat down next to his boyfriend. "You seem to be in deep thought."</p><p>"I am," he confirmed. "I'm just... thinking about stuff. Nothing too special."</p><p>"Well, whatever it is, I'm here if you need to talk," Yamaguchi reassured the blond. He put his hand on top of Tsukki's with a smile. </p><p>Tsukki looked away with a small blush. "It's fine. You don't have to worry."</p><p>"Ah, sorry. I was just trying to be supportive," Yamaguchi mumbled. </p><p>Tsukki felt a weight of guilt form on his chest. "You being here is supportive enough," he whispered. Yamaguchi perked up at this compliment, a blush forming on his acne-riddled face.</p><p>"Well!" he shouted. "Uh... well, I think it's getting late. Shall we call it a night?" he asked. </p><p>"Without bathing? Not yet," Tsukki replied. "Are you that impatient?"</p><p>Yamaguchi got redder. He stood up and ran to the bathroom. Tsukki chuckled at his clumsy boyfriend and wandered to the large window. </p><p>He gazed down at the garden below. Bushes full of red, luscious flowers surrounded a large, circular, cobble area in the middle of the greenery. A tree with red, four-leaf petals grew in the middle of the circle.</p><p>He leaned in a bit more and saw someone down there. He pushed his glasses further into his face to adjust his vision. The mysterious blob sharpened into the king, who was staring at the night sky with a wistful visage.</p><p>Kuroo locked eyes with the tall blond. The king smirked up at him, causing Tsukki to stumble away from the window in shock. </p><p>A sudden bang from the bathroom caused his heart rate to spike up once again. He sprinted into the steaming room and saw a stripped Yamaguchi next to the bathtub on his hands and knees, butt facing towards the door. </p><p>Yamaguchi looked up with a sheepish smile, face hot. "Sorry, Tsukki. I slipped."</p><p>Tsukki stood there with a blank expression. He grabbed a nearby towel and threw it at his lover's butt before closing the door. </p><p>Like Hinata, he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya would not calm down. He scampered around the room like an overly excited puppy, and Asahi prayed that he would crash with Tanaka. Then he remembered that Ennoshita would be in that energetic room... and if they got out of their rooms...</p><p>He shook his head, knowing that he couldn't subject the palace to that troublesome duo.</p><p>"Hey, Asahi!" Noya said, poking his cheek. "Can I take a bath first?"</p><p>"Uh... sure. Take as much time as you'd like," he mumbled. "This is luxury. How long are we going to keep this for? It's only a matter of time until they-"</p><p>"Kick us out?" Noya continued with a smirk. "Not likely. Kuroo-"</p><p>"King Kuroo-"</p><p>"King Kuroo stole Kageyama's ideas. He's not going to back down, is he?" Noya finished. "Now, strip please!"</p><p>The giant's jaw hung open. </p><p>"I... I'm going to wash the clothes. We're both guys, so what's the harm?"</p><p>"I heard sleeping naked will make you catch a cold," Asahi replied meekly. </p><p>Noya raised an eyebrow. "That only happens if you fall asleep in the bath, get caught in the rain without an umbrella, sleep without the blanket on, or someone sneezing on you. You aren't going to get a cold underneath the thickest blanket I've ever seen."</p><p>"I was going to sleep on that sofa over there." He pointed towards a sofa in the right corner of the large room.</p><p>"We have enough room in bed!"</p><p>"But you're going to kick me off!"</p><p>"Well I only kick when I'm having a dream! What if I don't have a dream tonight?"</p><p>Asahi was about to rebuttle, but sighed and hung his head. "Fine. Let's share the bed for tonight. But if you kick me, I'm moving to the couch."</p><p>"I knew you would bend!" Noya laughed as Asahi handed him his clothes. His laughter died down as he stared at Asahi's chest. "I can't believe you're so... toned! You gotta teach me!"</p><p>"It's not really something I can teach," Asahi replied sheepishly. "It's something you have to get naturally."</p><p>"Like confidence! Well, I think it's just natural for me," Noya said, prancing around in his spot. "You need a lot of work, you nihilistic marshmallow."</p><p>"Well, yes I do. Wait, what did you just call me?"</p><p>"A nihilistic marshmallow. Well, you're more of a pessimistic marshmallow, but my point still stands." Noya punched him on the shoulder with a smile. "Well, with me around you don't have to worry. I can fill what you're lacking."</p><p>With that, he left to bathe. Asahi rubbed the nape of his neck with a lopsided smile. "Thanks, man."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ennoshita, you're killin' my ears! Stop talking!" Tanaka yelled, covering his head with the pillow. </p><p>"What can I say? Trains are fascinating! Look how many notes I have!" said boy exclaimed, shoving a notebook in his face. "Look!"</p><p>"Okay, okay! I see it! Get it out of my face and let me rest!"</p><p>As soon as they had walked into their room, they both bathed and got ready for bed. Ennoshita insisted they wore their underpants to bed ("dirty underwear for a day is better than your dick touching me in the middle of the night!").</p><p>Ennoshita climbed in next to his friend with a smile, putting the notebook onto the nightstand and turning off the light. "Sorry, man. But I think these notes will help in the future. I can ask Kageyama how it works."</p><p>"Yeah, he has the same social level as Hinata. 'Bam.' 'Whoosh.' 'Choo choo.' The good stuff," Tanaka said with a chuckle. </p><p>"Don't be rude." He hit Tanaka on his head. "Now, let's get some rest."</p><p> </p><p>When the sun kissed the kingdom good morning, Kageyama jolted awake, panting and sweating. </p><p>He put his hands in his face, trying to recover from the nightmare. Hinata stirred awake, yawning and squinting his eyes from the sun. "You okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes... yeah, I am alright," Kageyama replied. </p><p>"You don't look 'alright.'"</p><p>"Well, I had a dream. I was in the Great Hall, facing Oikawa in combat. I was out of breath, and he was as collected and cocky as ever." Kageyama looked over to his comrade. "Then he plunged a sword through my chest."</p><p>He glanced at the sheets, gripping them tightly. "This was a bad idea. I should've taken my exile with grace."</p><p>Hinata fell silent, trying to figure out how to comfort his friend. "Well, I don't think it was a bad idea. I mean sure, you had trouble joining our group. That makes sense, though! You suck at communicating. But this being a mistake? No way!" Hinata jumped out of the covers with a big grin. "You've gotten this far! I mean, you have a king on your side now!"</p><p>He jabbed a finger at his chest. "And you have the Karasuno group as well. You have a strong team. If they all abandon you, I'm by your side." His smile grew even wider. "I can help you fly."</p><p>Kageyama's eyes sparkled at this rousing speech. "Tha-thank you... but it would've been more impressing if you were wearing clothes."</p><p>The orange haired boy blushed and sunk down, covering his privates. "I... think the clothes are dry now."</p><p>As he got up, Kageyama called, "hey, I don't think anyone else is up just yet. Want to go do some morning training?"</p><p>Hinata's eyes lit up with childlike glee. "Do I ever? Hell yeah!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think I hear something," Hinata whispered, tugging on Kageyama's damp sleeve as he strained his ear. </p><p>In the distance, faint yelling and wailing could be heard from the grand, outdoor training area. Someone seemed to be pleading to another person with a higher voice, who was nagging the poor beggar's ears off. </p><p>"Is it safe to go over there?" Kageyama asked, gently nudging the smaller boy. </p><p>"Let's go check it out! It can't be that bad... after all, we're in a heavily guarded castle."</p><p>The former king nodded silently, determination twinkling in his eyes. The two sneaked over to the training area and watched as a short, light-haired man scold a tall, lanky, silver-haired man with a sword in his hand. </p><p>"You're not taking this seriously!" the short one yelled, his face red and a vein popping out of his forehead due to immense annoyance and stress. "If you want a chance to become part of the royal guard, you have to put in full effort!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"You know," the small one said, stalking closer to him and pointing the tip of the sword to the taller male's throat, "this isn't all 'fun and games.' If you mess up, you don't get a second chance."</p><p>"Okay, Yaku! I'll... do better!"</p><p>Yaku, presumably the tall one's mentor, crossed his arms with a satisfied smile. "Alright, then fight that shrimp over there." He looked over to Hinata.</p><p>Hinata flinched after being called out. "How did you know I was here?"</p><p>"I heard you coming," Yaku replied with a smirk. "I heard some louder footsteps."</p><p>"That would be me." Kageyama stepped out the shadows with a sneer across his lips. </p><p>Yaku took a step back, wondering why he had such a sour expression on his face. "Are you- are you two guests?"</p><p>"Ha! Yaku's scared!" the trainee hollered with a grin. Yaku punched him in the stomach to shut him up. </p><p>"Shut up, Lev. Just awhile back you were scared of the spider across the room."</p><p>"So," Hinata interjected, "am I gonna fight or what?"</p><p>"I was kidding," Yaku said with a small scoff, reaching over and raising Hinata's skinny arm. "Where's the meat on this thing? Even though Lev-" he pointed to the platinum-haired guy next to him- "is inexperienced, he would crush you in seconds."</p><p>This statement shook Hinata. He glared, yanking Yaku's sword from his side. "Just watch me win."</p><p>"Hey, I don't wanna fight a child!" Lev whined, readying his sword as the orange-head stalked menacingly towards him. </p><p>"Stop whining," Kageyama said in a deadly calm tone. "Even though he's all skin and bones, he's special."</p><p>Yaku looked up at Kageyama with a confused look. "You look familiar."</p><p>"I'm Kageyama, former ruler of the Kitagawa Kingdom. A pleasure to meet you." Kageyama side-eyed him, but kept his attention directed towards the tension-filled dual. </p><p>Yaku bowed his head in respect. "I'm Yaku Morisuke. Known as the 'Demon Trainer' in the palace."</p><p>Kageyama raised an eyebrow at his odd nickname. "I can somewhat see that."</p><p>Hinata carefully examined Lev's stance. Left foot behind the right and legs spread and bouncing, warming themselves up. His eyes were focused on the blade, not the body. His body was relaxed and ready to move. From the lankiness of his form, he was going to be a slow, yet heavy hitter. </p><p>The small boy leaned forward and propelled himself forward, cheap shoes scampering against the stones as he sprinted towards Lev with a tenacious grip on his weapon. It was heavier than he was used to, but he would have to make do.</p><p>Just as Lev was going to block the seemingly oncoming strike, Hinata jumped to the left- cutting the once straight path and slashed down. This ripped through Lev's defense and simple tunic, leaving a puzzled trainee with a gash in his clothes. </p><p>"You-"</p><p>"Still wanna fight a child?" Hinata asked in a low voice. </p><p>Instead of backing down, Lev's eyes widened with a sudden boost in motivation. "You're amazing!"</p><p>Hinata, caught off guard by the sudden compliment, took a slight step back. Lev took this opportunity to rush in, readying his sword. Before Hinata could raise his blade, the taller one powerfully slashed down. </p><p>Hinata's eyes squeezed shut, knowing that he was dead. Goodbye, dreams of becoming part of the knights in the castle. Goodbye, family and friends. Goodbye, Karasuno. </p><p>"Lev! Why do you have no perception!" Yaku yelled. Hinata popped an eye open to see a sword right next to him stuck in the stone. </p><p>He's that strong... he thought. That's so... that's so cool! </p><p>He looked up at the apologizing Lev with sparkles in his eyes. "You cut through stone!" </p><p>Lev turned his attention to the enamored shrimp. "Well, kind of. King Kuroo can slice through solid stone without hesitance."</p><p>"I can barely cut through the training boards we have at home!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "You're so cool!"</p><p>Lev rubbed the back on his neck with a smile. "Thanks! Your speed is incredible, too!"</p><p>As they both complimented each other, Yaku turned towards Kageyama. "You're with the small one?"</p><p>"You're quite small as well," he commented. </p><p>Yaku punched him in the arm, causing Kageyama to collapse. "Even if you were a king, I don't appreciate you calling me short," he said with a disapproving gaze. </p><p>"Ow, sorry," Kageyama mumbled, stumbling to his feet. "Anyways, that shrimp and I are with a few others. We were going to train for a little bit out here, but you two were here."</p><p>"We're here for the mornings, usually. Others usually come in the afternoon and the evening. Honestly, Kuroo is too lenient. He has to learn where to draw the line when it comes to his kindness."</p><p>"Do you not like him?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>Yaku shook his head. "No, I like him. Believe it or not, he's a good king. Many speculate that Kenma is behind everything, but Kuroo has it all under control." He sighed with satisfaction. "It's a shame that he's so relaxed, though. Well, as long as we keep improving and adapting to the people."</p><p>"Adapting... to the people," Kageyama echoed quietly.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Uh, okay," Yaku said slowly. "I heard you are a special guest in the palace."</p><p>"Yes. Our group is staying in the palace until we can get a move-on," Kageyama explained. "I want my kingdom back."</p><p>"With that attitude, you won't get it back," Yaku said.</p><p>"Hey! You're right, but you don't have to be so direct!" Hinata yelled, bounding up to the two. "I think the others are up. Should we head to the dining hall? Lev was talking about us having some breakfast there."</p><p>"Breakfast?"</p><p>"Jeez." Yaku facepalmed with a sigh. "Of course he invited strangers into his kingdom and is now giving them breakfast. I bet he made it himself."</p><p>"He probably forced Kenma to help him," Lev said, sauntering over with a snicker. </p><p>"Well, what're you waiting for? Let's check it out!" Hinata said, grabbed Kageyama's wrist and dragging him away with a twinkle or two in his eyes. </p><p>"Do you even know where the dining hall is?" Kageyama asked as he was dragged away by the ecstatic shrimp.</p><p>"I have my nose and a keen sense of direction!"</p><p>Yaku crossed his arms. "How interesting."</p><p>"What is?" Lev asked. </p><p>"I've given Kuroo shit for letting in foreigners many, many times. But I think this was a good decision."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Kageyama has a lot to learn, but he's quick." Yaku turned his gaze towards Lev. "And you have to learn some technique, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone's here already?" Hinata asked, entering the dining hall. Kuroo looked up with a bright smile.</p><p>"Where were you two? Perhaps-"</p><p>"They were training with that rookie noble and Yaku," Kenma interrupted, playing around with a piece of string. </p><p>"Really?" Kuroo said, raising his eyebrows and leaning forward in his chair. "How's that tall guy doing? He has amazing potential."</p><p>"He's so cool! His strength is amazing!" Hinata exclaimed, taking a seat besides Kenma. </p><p>Kageyama sat beside the king and looked at the array of food in front of him. Smoked fish, pancakes, coffee, and more adorned the large table where the Karasuno group was eating like it was their last day on earth. </p><p>"More powerful than Asahi?" Noya asked, his cheeks imitating a chipmunk's. </p><p>"Maybe!" Hinata replied, shoving an entire pancake into his mouth. </p><p>Kuroo looked at the timid Kageyama. "Eat up!" he said, patting him on the back. "I made it all myself!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. King's Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukki poked at the sausage on his plate. "When did you start?" he asked.</p><p>"I started when I left the garden last night," the king replied, mouth full of fish. "I saw you in your window like a cute maiden waiting to be rescued."</p><p>Yamaguchi raised a suspicious eyebrow. Tsukki swallowed his food with a look of displeasure on his face. "Don't compare me to a helpless damsel," he sneered into his plate.</p><p>Kuroo whistled quietly. "Is he always like this?" he asked Kageyama.</p><p>"I'm not the person you should be asking," he said as he took a large chunk of his rice. </p><p>"Mmmf mrph mmm!" Hinata exclaimed with vigor in his eyes. Kenma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to decipher the strange dialogue Hinata was spouting. </p><p>"I believe he's trying to say that he loves the food," Ennoshita translated with a small sigh. Hinata nodded rapidly. "I get that. This is better than my mush... not that I wasn't ungrateful for my mush."</p><p>"Good, because I made that mush! I made it for the whole team one time!" Tanaka yelled, before stuffing his face once again. Everyone laughed. </p><p>"I must say, that mush was heaven back home," Suga chimed in with a glowing smile. "But this is on a whole other level!"</p><p>Kageyama chewed quietly, not wanting to join in on their reminiscing days. If he told them that it was nothing compared to the castle food, he would most likely be chased out by everyone in the dining hall. </p><p>"We need to talk about our next move," Daichi announced, placing an open hand on the smooth table. </p><p>"Aw, c'mon! Just enjoy this temporary luxury," Noya said between bites, pointing his chopsticks towards the leader.</p><p>Daichi sighed at Noya's suggestion. "We don't have long. If we don't stop him soon, he's going to continue his conquest. Aoba Johsai isn't a kingdom anymore- it's an empire."</p><p>"There's a difference?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"There is! Empires expand, while kingdoms kind of stay the way they are," Yamaguchi explained.</p><p>"That's nerd stuff!" Tanaka yelled.</p><p>"He was answering a simple question," Tsukki shot back. "You probably didn't know the difference either."</p><p>Tanaka fell silent at that comment as all eyes stared at Kageyama's silent body. He looked up with wide eyes. "I... well- I need some time to think."</p><p>Daichi nodded, understanding. "We can't stay here for long. We should probably leave by the beginning of next week." He looked at the king. "Your majesty, do you mind if we train in your courts? We would like formal training." He stood up and bowed down. Everyone started to follow his action, with Kuroo only seeing the tops of their heads.</p><p>"Fine with me!"</p><p>"Sir-" Kenma jumped in, but Kuroo put his hand up. </p><p>"We're next on Oikawa's shopping list."</p><p> </p><p>When breakfast ended, everyone dispersed into their rooms. Suga ran up to Daichi, who was heading to his room. "I hope Kageyama knows what he's doing."</p><p>"At first, I didn't trust him. Hinata bringing in a stray dog got us all on guard, but I think he's going to help us become equal to those in the Inner City."</p><p>Suga sighed, looking down at the floor with a dreamy smile. "I never thought I would be inside a castle. Maybe we could get married in one!" he giggled, reaching his hand out to his fiance's.</p><p>"I think that would be nice." He sighed. "Hey, once everything settles down, we should settle down too. I mean, everything will be over!"</p><p>Daichi smiled, nodding his head. "I like that idea."</p><p>Suga squeezed his hand. "Maybe after this we should put down our weapons. I can do... gardening? Maybe I can get into an Inner City sport! Or maybe I can become a teacher?"</p><p>"A teacher?" Daichi replied, startled by that sudden idea.</p><p>"Yeah!" Suga smiled widely. "It sounds like fun, being around small kids all the time. Eternal playtime, in a way."</p><p>Daichi backed away. "That's sounds creepy."</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that!"</p><p>Suga sighed, shaking his head. "You know what? Let's meet everyone in the courtyard and join them for group practice. I need to sharpen my skills." He put a fist out. "Partners for life?"</p><p>Daichi shot him a lopsided grin, bumping his fist lightly against Suga's. "Partners for eternity."</p><p>They laughed as they jogged to the courtyard, where their group were admiring the weapons. Kageyama was cleaning his sword before giving it a few test swings.</p><p>"Where did you get that neat thing from?" Kuroo asked from behind. Kageyama jumped, pointing the blade at his throat. Kuroo lowered it with a cocky smirk. "Nice reflexes."</p><p>"Ah, sorry," Kageyama grumbled. "I got this from Oikawa. I'm going to take him down with this blade."</p><p>Kuroo clapped with a look of fake wonder. "How dedicated. You've been wanting to knock him down a peg, haven't you?"</p><p>"Yes- yeah. It's been so many years, and I still hate him." He took a deep breath, staring at the blue sky. "I'll take him down, no matter what it takes."</p><p>"Spoken like a true protagonist," Kuroo said, walking over to the weapons rack. Some trainees stared at him with wide eyes, wondering why the king was in the courtyard. "Wanna have a practice match?"</p><p>"With you? But don't you have duties to attend to?"</p><p>"My first duty is to oversee trainees, but since we have special guests over I let Kenma take care of today. Surprisingly, we're an unbothered kingdom to some extend. The only thing we're looking towards is progression and nothing else."</p><p>"That's nice, I guess." Kageyama responded. "But as a king, you probably shouldn't be sparring. What if you get hurt?"</p><p>Kuroo placed a hand on his hip, a sharp katana in his other hand. "I won't get hurt. Who's here to stop me? Kenma?"</p><p>"If he was, I'm sure he'd tie you up with his fancy blades."</p><p>"Oh, you saw those?" he asked, breaking his stride. "What did you think of them? I designed them myself."</p><p>"They're neat. Nice job," Kageyama said. "Are we going to duel or not?"</p><p>Everyone went silent as the two circled each other, analyzing the stance and weapon. </p><p>"What are they doing?" Noya asked, holding a mace way too big for him. </p><p>"They're dueling. Duel of the Kings," Asahi replied. </p><p>"What are you waiting for? Come at me," Kuroo said, a smile crossing his face.</p><p>"After you, your highness," Kageyama mocked. </p><p>"Did he just- just mock the king?" Hinata asked, surprised. "Look at him, all grown up!"</p><p>"I heard that, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled across the yard. Kuroo smirked, taking this sudden outburst to strike. Kageyama, ready, blocked the curved blade, forcing his body backwards. He bent his knees, solidifying his stance as he kept his blade ready. </p><p>Kuroo flew towards him, hitting him repeatedly as he tried to force an opening. Kageyama grunted at the heavy blows. They weren't as heavy as Asahi's, but they were heavy nonetheless. He sidestepped away from the bombardment of blows, taking a defensive swing in the process.</p><p>Kuroo grunted, leaping back. His reflection glided along his katana's blade. "You're good."</p><p>"You're quite the opponent yourself," Kageyama replied slowly, before rushing in. His boots glided across the stone beneath him as he lifted his sword. Kuroo stood frozen, staring at the oncoming blade.</p><p>Kageyama brought the sword down, not noticing Kuroo's mouth twitching upward. In a flash, the former king's sword clattered to the ground. Kageyama, in utter shock, turned his head towards his weapon as Kuroo pressed the tip of his blade gently on Kageyama's neck. </p><p>"I win," he cheered in a low, playful tone.</p><p>Kageyama could only gape as he stumbled onto the ground. "Thank you for the match."</p><p>Kuroo reached his hand out. Kageyama stood up and went to pick up his blade, holding it close. </p><p>"You have a long way to go, child," Kuroo said, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>"I'm only a year younger than you," Kageyama mumbled.</p><p>"Ah, youth," he sighed. "How about I train you?"</p><p>"I refuse!" Kageyama snapped. Hinata ran up to him with laughter, clapping him on the back. </p><p>"If he's not gonna train you, he can train me!"</p><p>"I like your style, Shrimpy!" he exclaimed with a closed-eyed smile.</p><p>"I do have a question," Kageyama said. "How did you knock the sword of of my hand?"</p><p>"It was about precision, not strength. Your weak point was near the handle, so I hit that part."</p><p>"You make it sound so easy."</p><p>"After practice, it's easy now! Well, it took years, but I'm sure you can do it!"</p><p>"Are you just complimenting me?" Kageyama asked. </p><p>"No, I'm serious. You have talent, kid-"</p><p>"I'm only a year younger than you."</p><p>"You have talent, Kags," Kuroo said. "I'd be happy to help you better your precision."</p><p>"Well, sure. As long as I can beat Oikawa," Kageyama replied, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.</p><p>"With my help, you'll surely beat that bratty king into the ground!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hidden Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're going to train me?" Kageyama asked in an astonished tone. "But... but you beat me. Why are you doing this?"</p><p>Kuroo smiled, shaking his head. "Because I don't particularly like Oikawa's attitude. Also, I think it would be quite amusing to see a tyrant fall." He held out his hand to the beaten boy.</p><p>Kageyama turned his head and grunted as he stumbled back onto his feet. He picked his sword up from the ground and wiped it with his shirt. </p><p>"When do we start?"</p><p>"I think now is a good time," Kuroo replied. "Follow me." He turned his back, walking into the court halls. Kageyama looked back at the frozen Karasuno group before trotting behind Kuroo. </p><p>Hinata was the first to break the silence. "He's gotten better with his tone?"</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Yaku asked. </p><p>"Well, he used to talk like he was super formal and stuff. Like, no 'it's' or 'hasn't' word things!" Hinata explained, hands going wild as he spoke. "He sounded super fancy, but super fake."</p><p>Yaku chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt that. Kageyama could be popular with his people; he was raised in a toxic environment if you ask me. But that's not something that should be discussed right now."</p><p>"Can I go home if we're not training?" Lev asked. </p><p>Yaku punched him in the shoulder with a frown. "You really thought I forgot."</p><p>"You really are the demon trainer!"</p><p>Yaku, fists clenched, turned back to Hinata. "The royal guard training will start in the afternoon. That's when you all have to leave."</p><p>"Then where will we go?" Suga chimed in, overhearing the conversation.</p><p>"Just go into town. I'm sure Kuroo will give you some money," Yaku replied. "For now, do what you do. I'll be training Lev on the side."</p><p>"Will you train us?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"No," Yaku replied immediately. "A group with so much ambition is something I will not be able to train well. You are your own teacher and critic. Push yourself, boy."</p><p>"Who're you callin' boy? I'm older than you!"</p><p>"I'm 23."</p><p>Hinata froze at this large number. "What? You're older? But you're shorter than me!"</p><p>Yaku turned towards Lev with a murderous gleam in his smile. "Let's do our best today!"</p><p>Everyone laughed at Lev's small squeak of fear before heading to do their own training. Hinata looked around, noticing that someone was missing. </p><p>"Where did Kenma go?" he muttered, scanning the area. He didn't see him leave with Kuroo, but he was not around. </p><p>"Hey, Hinata! Where are you going?" Daichi asked, noticing Hinata starting to walk off.</p><p>"I'm going to go find a friend!"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was quietly fiddling with a stick and ball, trying to cup the wooden sphere in. He looked out into the courtyard and at the cherry tree's bark. He raised his hand to try and catch the ball, but jumped when he heard a, "hey, Kenma!"</p><p>He turned around to see orange-haired Hinata running up towards him with a smile. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at his small toy.</p><p>Kenma looked down with a dazed look. "This? You have to catch the ball in the holder like this." He flicked his hand up, and the ball on the string leaped into its holder with ease.</p><p>"Woah! Can I try?" Hinata asked, sitting down next to him. Kenma hesitated, but handed the wood to him. Hinata threw the ball up, letting it fly over the holder. "You make it look so easy."</p><p>"Well, I've been doing it since I was young," he replied as he pulled out some string from his bag and began fiddling with it. </p><p>They stayed silent for a minute before Hinata spoke up. "What's it like being rich?"</p><p>The skilled fighter turned his head. "I... don't know." He looked down at the red string running through his fingers. </p><p>"But you live in a castle!"</p><p>"That doesn't mean I'm rich. Actually, I live here because I owe Kuroo."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I was taken in by Kuroo about two years ago, when I was living on the streets."</p><p>"You were living on the streets? But everyone looks like they have some sort of house in the kingdom."</p><p>Kenma smirked with a small snort. "This kingdom isn't heaven. It may seem to be better than your impoverished life, but it's really not. It's different."</p><p>Hinata kicked the dirt with a guilty frown. "Sorry."</p><p>"No, it's alright," he replied as he put his string away. "It was rough for a few years, but I managed to recover." </p><p>"Well as long as you're okay, I'm not worried."</p><p>Kenma smiled, turning to face him. "Are you always worried about others?"</p><p>Hinata's face flushed. "Well, not all the time. You just- well, you just seem like a nice guy. You're the type who will listen to someone frustrations and not tell a soul." </p><p>"...Thanks. That means a lot." He turned back to his game. "People don't trust me because I'm quiet. With my fighting style and personality, no one wants to be near me because they think I'm suspicious."</p><p>"Well, you're not to me. Or King Kuroo," Hinata said. "If you were suspicious, you wouldn't be here right now."</p><p>A flock of crows flew overhead, the breeze passing through the duo's hair. Hinata curled up slightly. "Hey, can I tell you something?"</p><p>"Sure, anything."</p><p>"Two years ago, when I was 20, I worked many unsavory jobs. It was out of pure coincidence that I met King Kuroo."</p><p>"My mother kicked me out when I was 16 because my new stepfather hated me. She sided with him and decided that I was not good enough. We were fairly well off, but when I was kicked I had nothing. I went around looking for any sort of job and place to stay, but no one wanted a 16 year old with no experience to work for them."</p><p>"Nothing seemed to change when I was 17 or 18 either- I didn't get an education and I was like a ghost when it came to records. I was never around people, so I was socially awkward and left interviews with no hope that I would actually get the job. However, when I became 19 I discovered the sex industry."</p><p>"I wasn't actively seeking it- I didn't even know it existed until I ran into a boy in a black sheet running away from someone. He grabbed me by the arm and said, 'help me, that guy is chasing me. Just pretend you're my boyfriend.'"</p><p>"At first I was confused, but I played along. I grabbed his waist and he wrapped his slim arms, littered with bite marks, around my neck. He glanced over at the man who was storming over before kissing me on the lips. It was tender and soft, but gone in an instant." Kenma touched his lips with a melancholic look on his face "I didn't even know who that man was, but I had never experienced something like that in my life. Even my own mother never kissed me. Not even on the cheek."</p><p>"After that, I was slapped by the angry man before he stormed away. The guy who kissed me thanked me and started to walk back, but I grabbed him by the arm. I remember that his arm was really tense, but it relaxed when he turned around. I asked him who he works for and if they were hiring. He told me he was on his way to go back to work, and said I could tag along."</p><p>"So I did, and we ended up at a large building in the alleyway. I entered the building, the pink neon lights setting a dark but comfortable mood. I saw men kissing men in the dark and other sexual acts, but I'd prefer not to go into detail. He brought me to the bar and started speaking to the owner in another language. The owner looked up at me with a suspicious look before grinning and exiting the bar."</p><p>"'So you want to work here?' he asked in a heavy accent. His speech sounded slow and slurred, but he was not under the influence at all. It was like honey. He had tan skin and large pecs that were hidden under his white V-neck shirt which exposed some gray body hair. He also had dark gray hair tied back in a ponytail from what I remember."</p><p>"Wow, that's a really detailed description," Hinata commented. </p><p>"Well, how can I forget the man who changed my life?" Kenma replied with a blooming smile. "Anyways, I answered yes. A room too, if he had something like that. He clapped me on the back and said I was welcome. I would get paid and have a room to myself if I would like, in exchange for my labor. And I agreed."</p><p>"He wasn't comfortable with me working as a host as a teenager, so he had me man the bar. I learned how to make drinks ranging form non alcoholic to full-blown alcohol. I did that for a year, and I made friends with the other hosts and staff. I never grew too close to them, though, because I didn't feel like I fit in."</p><p>"When I became 20, I started doing the work that most hosts do. Serve customers. There were rooms where you could take customers to have sex in, or you could be touched in the main location. Sex was only allowed in private rooms. When I started, I didn't feel dirty. It was my job, and I was determined to do a great job."</p><p>"Wait!" Hinata yelled, holding his hands up. "You had sex with random strangers? Isn't that something you do with only the people you love?"</p><p>"Right, you're a country boy."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Well, here in the city there are many jobs. People will do anything to survive in this kingdom, even if it's having sex with strangers. But you have to remember that it's a job, and it's not illegal here. I was proud of my work and the owner and my coworkers were very kind to me and took me in. I know it sounds dirty, but it's like any other job out there. Our service is just a little... well... different. But it's nothing to scoff at, really."</p><p>"So you're fine with it?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine with it. It was probably the best time of my life." He smiled, fiddling with his thumbs. "I did have a few stalkers, but the owner chased them all away. They were all scared of his physique, and he claimed that he only worked out to protect us. I've wanted to go back to say hello to him for a long time."</p><p>"So how did you meet Kuroo?" Hinata asked, on the edge of the stone with anticipation. </p><p>"Well, he actually came into the brothel by himself. He was alone and in regular clothing- he likes dressing casually unlike his predecessors, who always dressed lavishly. He looked around and locked eyes with me before smirking and approaching me."</p><p>"'Hello there,' he started. 'Mind pouring me a drink?'"</p><p>"When I first saw him, I was immediately attracted to him. He was cute and had a nice body, but I didn't like his slicked back hair. It didn't fit his look. I agreed and made him a light drink. As we talked, I realized that he was much smarter than he led on. He was engaging and really funny, and I enjoyed talking to him. Usually, I didn't feel comfortable talking with others because I was scared that I would say the wrong thing or I would be heavily judged for my opinions. But Kuroo kept the atmosphere lively and comfortable, so it was like a safe space. After a drink, he would thank me for my time and leave."</p><p>"This happened for a month. He would come in, request me for a drink, then leave. I started looking forward to his surprise visits, and my boss commented that I only smiled genuinely around him. Which was a lie."</p><p>"But one day, during a conversation about cookie manufacturing, he requested that we had sex. I was taken aback, but I was comfortable with doing it. After all, it was my job. So he requested a room, hand on my shoulder, before walking me to one of our private beds. He laid me down and..."</p><p>"Um, can we skip the detailed sex please? I'm not comfortable with that," Hinata interrupted, face red.</p><p>Kenma giggled. "Of course. All you have to know was that he was gentle and kind, and always asked for my consent before proceeding. Afterwards, when we were cuddling under the sheets, he finally told me the truth. He was the king. I didn't believe him at first, wondering if I had put too much alcohol in his drink that night. But I could tell that he wasn't lying, especially when he offered to bring me to the palace."</p><p>"I told him that day, 'I'm sorry, but until you fix that slicked hair I'm not even considering it.' So he sat up and ruffled his hair until it was all messy. We both laughed, before he asked again. I... I said no."</p><p>"He didn't give up, though. For another month, he asked over and over to take me to the palace. Even though he pestered me, we still talked just about everyday. He brought flowers, chocolates, clothes, and other things that would try to convince me that going with him is the right thing to do. But I loved my job so much that I hesitated."</p><p>"One day, he asked, 'do you really not want to go? Is it because you hate me?'"</p><p>"I replied, 'no, I don't hate you. You're the best customer I've ever served.' My words made him angry- probably because I had just called him a customer. Since that day, he didn't visit for awhile. I felt down- almost depressed- but I kept trudging on. I didn't see him again until three month later, when he came into the brothel in full attire- cape, crown, and fancy clothing. However, his hair was unkempt, like he had just rolled out of bed."</p><p>"He walked up to me and held out a gloved hand. With a bold smile, he said, 'Kenma, would you like to become my royal advisor.'"</p><p>"Everyone was watching, but I didn't feel pressured at all. He was the only one I could focus on." Kenma smiled. "If it was anyone else, I would've immediately rejected them. But he was different. For some reason, I felt so happy. It was the first time I had experience such a rush of happiness in years. It was like he proposed to me."</p><p>"'You changed your hair,' I said. He asked for my answer once again, and I agreed. I was brought to the palace and learned so many new things- including fighting. Yaku actually trained me. It was hard under his influence, but it really paid off."</p><p>"So are you happy here?" Hinata asked</p><p>Kenma's smile widened. "I'm so happy. Thank you for listening."</p><p>"Oh, not a problem!" Hinata replied. "Sorry for thinking you were always really rich."</p><p>"No, I don't mind at all. You have the same aura as Kuroo- willing to listen and fun to be around. Really, Kuroo doesn't act like a ruler all the time, but he is an amazing leader."</p><p>"Hey..." Hinata started, suddenly shy. "Do you love him? You seem to... um..."</p><p>Kenma laughed, throwing his head back. "Yes, I love him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Brewing Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So this is where you were hiding."</p><p>Hinata and Kenma turned their heads to see Kuroo staring down at them. Kenma looked away, face red. "We were just talking."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>The advisor stood up and walked across the courtyard and down the hall. Hinata looked back over. "Where's Kageyama?" he asked.</p><p>"I let him train by himself for now. I taught him a neat little trick. Well, it's common sense in a way, but he needs to master it to improve his skill," Kuroo replied, putting a hand on his hip. "He's working real hard."</p><p>"Wait, he hasn't got the basics down?" Hinata asked, stifling his giggles.</p><p>"I'm guessing his parents did not value fighting during his education. He may look flashy on the outside, but he is fairly shaky when it comes to the fundamentals."</p><p>"Then why can't I beat him?" Hinata asked with a pout.</p><p>"Because you're bad," the king said with a small snort.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm joking, just joking," Kuroo said. "Kageyama is naturally better- his body is built for fighting." He sighed. "It's amazing, really. I wish I was that skilled when I was his age."</p><p>"How old are you now?"</p><p>"23."</p><p>"That's not that old," Hinata replied. "I'm turning 18 in a month from tomorrow!"</p><p>"You're going to be so grown-up," Kuroo said with a smile. "By the way, what were you and Kenma talking about?"</p><p>Hinata paused, before responding: "just how much you're a good king."</p><p>Kageyama took a deep breath, brows furrowed so much that they were almost touching. He drew his sword up to his ear, leaning onto the back of his leg as he kept a hand out and ready.</p><p>With a long, drawn-out exhale, he slowly and carefully extended the blade forward as his body weight shifted to the front. He spun around, trying to keep the blade parallel to the ground before he swung. His foot arced in the empty ballroom as his even breaths filled his ears. Sidestep, half-circle, sidestep, he repeated to himself, slowly curving around invisible marks on the floor. He kept the sword up and ready to attack at any time.</p><p>After another minute of walking in circles down the hall, he dropped his sword with a groan. "Why do I have to work on my goddamn breathing?" he grumbled, kicking the air. "I want to spar with someone."</p><p>He bent down to pick up his sword, staring at his sweaty and beaten reflection. He never had to focus on more than one thing when he was practicing. To him, it was swing and swing, aiming towards the most vulnerable part of the body. Why did he have to focus on breathing exercises and slow circles around the room?</p><p>"You're tired already?" Kuroo asked, entering the room.</p><p>"I'm not tired," Kageyama snapped, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "I'm frustrated. Why am I doing this?"</p><p>"Now now," Kuroo started, clapping the former king on the back, "I noticed that you were kind of clumsy, and I thought it had something to do with your breathing."</p><p>"What is this logic you're trying to pull out of your ass?"</p><p>"Ah, but I'm actually pulling it out of my brain. You see, when it comes to fighting you don't want to run out of breath, nor do you want to be distracted by your breathing. If you're distracted by your breathing, you're distracted by your racing heart, which results in a game over."</p><p>"So you're working on my stamina? But I have plenty of that! And I am concentrating!"</p><p>"Now now Kageyama, aren't you a tad old for hissy fits?"</p><p>A menacing aura surrounded Kageyama. Kuroo put his hands up in mock surrender. "I get that your stamina is good, but correct breathing form is not all about stamina. If you master even breaths, you will master concentration. Your concentration will go up by 200%!" he exclaimed, giving Kageyama a quick "OK" hand signal.</p><p>Kageyama loked at the floor with a flushed face. "I can see why you're the king. I thought Kenma was behind everything."</p><p>Kuroo crossed his arms with a calm smile. "I have received many comments like yours. When they first meet me, they think that Kenma is the one pulling strings. To be completely honest, I would be perfectly fine if I gave Kenma the crown- but that's not how it works here. Many people try to take advantage of me, but I see through it all. Maybe it's because they think I'm young and inexperienced, but isn't everyone? We are all inexperienced, and even though some know more than the others, there is still a lot more to learn in this world."</p><p>Kageyama twirled his sword around his hand. "If you're so smart, why did you steal my ideas?"</p><p>Kuroo twitched at the sudden question. "I'm not the best when it comes to, um, innovation and engineering."</p><p>"Then how did you build your kingdom?"</p><p>"Our kingdom was mostly built and modernized during the last king's rule. I'm just adding onto his amazing work. That's all."</p><p>Kageyama nodded in approval. "More than what the Kitagawa Kingdom has done." He clenched his fists. "I want to take down the wall, but I can't anymore."</p><p>"Well, if you listen to my advice you'll reclaim what you've lost. Now show me your progress." Kuroo drew his sword and bowed, signaling the start of the duel. A smile tugged on Kageyama's lips as he readied his blade.</p><p>"I am not yielding this time."</p><p>"Tanaka, you're going to kill someone if you keep swinging that mace around!" Daichi yelled. "This is a time for practice, not messing around."</p><p>"Man, I can't have fun these days," he grumbled.</p><p>"He's got a point," Ennoshita said behind him. "You should probably learn how to use it. Plus, it's temporary, so don't damage it."</p><p>"Don't damage your own blade," the baldy retorted, sticking his tongue out mockingly.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Tanaka picked up his chain with a frown. "How am I gonna get trainin'? Everyone's working with swords."</p><p>Ennoshita grabbed the handle and gently lifted it from Tanaka's hands, admiring the spiked ball at the end. "This weapon is dangerous and reckless, but it's strong and impactful. I think it's the perfect weapon for you."</p><p>Tanaka pursed his lips and turned away. "I'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>He looked down at the weapon in hand. All his life, he had trained with the sword. Would this really work? He lifted it and gave it a swing, letting the heavy, spiked ball to swing around. He smiled, twirling arm as he swung again. </p><p>"This will work," he mumbled with a smirk. Before he could get another swing in, Yaku clapped his hands from across the yard. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Karasuno, but you all have to leave. Formal training will begin soon." </p><p>"Can't they train with us?" Lev asked.</p><p>Yaku sighed. "I've trained all of these men. If I pitted them against these armatures, they would slaughter them."</p><p>Tanaka looked over with a frown. "Say what?"</p><p>Yaku turned his attention over to the bald man. "I said, the soldiers will beat you in a spar."</p><p>"Have ya ever seen us in action?" Tanaka asked, his face getting scary as he approached the trainer. </p><p>Yaku's eye twitched. "Is this a challenge?"</p><p>"Yeah, it is!" Tanaka said with a grin. </p><p>"I'm curious, too," Noya chimed in with a grin. "I bet we're ten times better than your 'trained men.'"</p><p>Those words released Yaku's rationality. "You want to spar? Bring it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Noya's Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Noya, you shouldn't do this," Asahi advised, trembling like a leaf. Noya slapped him on the back with a grin filled with confidence.</p><p>"Have some faith! I'm gonna pound this shrimp's face into the ground."</p><p>"Who is he callin' a shrimp..." Yaku grumbled, taking a few steps around the sparring arena to ready himself. "He should look at himself."</p><p>Noya stepped forward with a sharp, toothy grin. His fist curled around his thin sword's handle as he swung it around a few times for an intimidation factor.</p><p>Yaku grabbed a long, sturdy, light wooden staff. Noya's sword lowered in confusion. "You're fighting me with a... stick?"</p><p>The small master spun the staff around his wrist with a frown. "It's a staff- have you never heard of them before?"</p><p>"We used to use those for sword training- before the actual sword," Noya replied with a teasing look. "Can a stick really beat a sword?"</p><p>Yaku paused, scanning the energetic boy. "I think I have something better for you." He walked over to the weapons rack and started to sort through the blades, spikes, and other lethal items.</p><p>Noya felt his palm become sweaty with anticipation, bouncing up and down on his toes. "What is he doing?"</p><p>"Probably giving you a better weapon," Tsukki replied.</p><p>"So he's looking down on me?"</p><p>Tsukki shrugged. "Probably."</p><p>Noya smirked, calming his nerves. "That makes things so much more fun."</p><p>Yaku, with a hum of satisfaction, grabbed two small items and walked back over to his opponents. "I think these will suit you better."</p><p>He opened his palms with two small daggers. The thin blades curved inwards, as if they were glaring at Yaku.</p><p>Noya laughed, waving his arm wildly. "You're," he cried, "giving me those?"</p><p>"Afraid of losing?" Yaku asked cooly, a cocky smirk covering his face.</p><p>Noy frowned and snatched the weapons, twirling them around. "Are you afraid of losing?"</p><p>"You think I'm going to lose to you?" He let out a sharp laugh as he readied his weapon. "Let's go."</p><p>Noya rubbed his thumbs along the leathery surface of the blades' handles. He drew in a deep breath, focusing his gaze on Yaku. Where are his weak points? Why is he fighting me with a stick?</p><p>Yaku lunged forward, thrusting the staff out in front of him, inches away from Noya's nose. "Don't think too hard, it's not like you."</p><p>"You little-!" Noya rushed forwards, back lowered as he swung his arm, nicking Yaku's shirt. The mentor, surprised, jumped back. He positioned his staff in a defensive stance, both ends pointing towards the sky and down towards the ground.</p><p>"I guess a stick can do that, huh? Isn't it impressive?" he gloated as Noya rushed towards him with outstanding speed.</p><p>"I'll admit it is impressive, but-" he swung up arms up, throwing his momentum to the right. In a flash, he dropped both arms to collide with the staff's sturdy wood, inflicting two massive dents. "I think this will weaken that thing!"</p><p>"What is he doing?" Tanaka grumbled. "Thought he would go for his head."</p><p>"Noya's smarter than we think; his method is to weaken the opponent before his final, and usually very flashy strike," Daichi commented, folding his arms with a proud smile. "He's like a very extravagant snake."</p><p>Yaku grit his teeth, jumping back and switching his staff's positions. The dents facing towards the ground glistened in the light. They circled each other, Yaku guiding the motion of the two. He twirled his staff and placed it behind him.</p><p>Even though he has smaller weapons, it doesn't mean that he has many openings, Yaku thought. I'm grateful that he's more speed than power. He eyed Noya's body up and down, heart pounding in his chest. There!</p><p>Yaku dashed forward, swiping towards Noya's ankles. Noya jumped, and Yaku pushed his leg up for a kick.</p><p>Noya, eyes wide and hyper, thrust his body down and blocked the kick- sending him flying to the side with a grunt.</p><p>Yaku pounced back on his feet, pivoting and sprinting towards the Karasuno member with his weapon at the ready.</p><p>"Shit," Noya gasped, gaining footing and shaking his arms out. "He's good."</p><p>Yaku appeared before him, swiping upwards towards Noya's jaw. Sidestepping, Noya slashed at the staff once again, gripping the hilts as hard as he could.</p><p>"Why did you choose these weapons? I could have slashed right through your staff with a single swing?"</p><p>"Oh? Are you yielding?" Yaku asked, relaxing his stance ever so slightly.</p><p>"No way in hell!" Noya, with a quick pivot and his propulsion from his legs, leapt up, blades shining in the sun's bright rays. "Spin attack from the sun's wrath!"</p><p>He twisted his body, blades leaving no openings as he fell on top of Yaku, blade towards his throat. "Thanks for the weapon, Yaku!"</p><p>Yaku, stunned, sat there in shock. He grasped his staff with a sigh. "Guess that's what I get for not warming up." He pushed the energetic boy off of him. "You're fast, kiddo."</p><p>"Wha-? How old are you?" Noya asked with annoyance.</p><p>"25, or as Kuroo likes to call me: 'old man.'"</p><p>"He's right. You're an ancient relic."</p><p>"Watch your mouth!" Yaku snapped. "I like you, Noya. How about I teach you how to tap into your true potential? You're on par with Kenma's speed- maybe faster."</p><p>"You're going to teach me when you lost?"</p><p>"I went easy, idiot. I'll fight you when you're not a rookie anymore," Yaku replied, whacking him on the head with his staff before standing up and heading towards Daichi. "That your kid?"</p><p>"Well, technically he's not my kid..."</p><p>"So he is your kid."</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>Yaku pointed his staff's head at Daichi's forehead. "This isn't even my real weapon- mine is sharp on both sides."</p><p>"Okay, that's way more cool," Tanaka admitted, running up to Noya. "Nice job, man." He extended a hand out with a large, lopsided grin. </p><p>Noya returned the smile with one of his own and grabbed the hand, hoisting himself up with a sudden burst of energy.</p><p>"I can't believe you won against him. He's, like, one of the best soldiers in the entire kingdom! The only reason why he lost to King Kuroo was-"</p><p>"Hey, get over here Noya!" Daichi called out.</p><p>"Tell me later, 'kay?"</p><p>Tanaka nodded, watching him go off. Yaku is a demon on the battlefield, and was obviously holding back by holding a defensive stance for the majority of the fight. Tanaka frowed, trying to figure out the mentor's actions. Usually, he's on the offense with over 90% of his attacks hitting. Does he really look down on us that much? </p><p>Tanaka sighed, rubbing his head. "Whatever! It doesn't matter."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Ennoshita asked, coming up behind him. </p><p>"...Yaku's actin' strange and shit," he mumbled. "But I can tell that he and Noya will get along well."</p><p>"You use your brain more than I give you credit for," Ennoshita said, clapping his friend on the back. </p><p>"Oi! I happen to use my brain more often than you think?"</p><p>"Twice a month?"</p><p>"Let's... just go and see what Dachi's talkin' 'bout," he grumbled, walking over to the rest of the group. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were caught up in their own conversations and who knows where Kageyama and Hinata were.</p><p>Yaku turned around with a smile. "I think you are all in need of some formal knight training!"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata walked in on everyone cheering. "What're they excited about?"</p><p>"No clue," Kenma replied, fiddling with a piece of string. "My best guess is that Yaku is going to train all of you. He's been looking for promising fighters; nothing like what we have now." He looked up at some of the trainees, including Lev who was off talking with someone else. He sighed. "I don't know what Kuroo sees in that tall bastard."</p><p>"I think he looks neat! Do you know him?"</p><p>"Lev Habia, first son of the Habia family and will take over the family business. I don't know what the business is but-" Kenma looked up to see the bouncing ball of sunshine disappear and hopping towards the tall, noble man.</p><p>"...Oh dear," Kenma mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>